Y si los Cullen llegasen a Forks después de Bella?
by rachelcullen14
Summary: Mi primera historia! Los Cullen se atrasan al llegar a Forks, y Bella sufre una gran aventura al conocerlos... Un mordisco lo cambiaría todo... Es muy divertida!
1. Los seres perfectos

**Esta es mi primera historia!! Espero que os guste mucho, y que disfrutéis como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo.**

Crepúsculo no me pertenece, todo es obra de la genial Stephanie Meyer!!

Capítulo 1: Los seres perfectos.

-_Hora de levantarse_- La voz cantarina de siempre.

-_Sí, mamá_- Contesto yo con un gruñido.

-_Venga Bella hija, ¡Qué hoy vuelves a Forks!_-

Ahí si que me levanto a toda prisa. Por fin, después de una semana de vacaciones en la soleada casa de la playa de Jacksonville volvía, la última semana de Agosto, a mi queridísima ciudad-pueblo de Forks, es que Forks es pequeño para ser considerado ciudad, pero grande para ser un pueblo. ¿Cómo llamarle entonces?... Y esas dudas no me dejan dormir... En fin, volvía a mi auténtico hogar, donde ya llevaba siete meses, con mi padre, Charlie, mi mejor amiga Angela y mi novio Mike; que después de tres meses insistiéndome, acepté a salir con él, vistos los "paquetes" que circulan por mi instituto, preferí salir con el más... ¿Guapo?, no, mejor decir el menos raro.

Y en estas estaba yo cuando mi madre me quitó de mi ensimismamiento cuando la oí cantar una de las antiguas y absurdas canciones que le gustaban. La miré con una cara que mataría a un oso pardo, pero ella siguió. Qué se le va a hacer, es ley de vida, a unos les tocan los padres que le ponen en evidencia delante de su novio o las madres que cantaban canciones absurdas... A mí me tocaron los dos...

-_Desayuna, petarda_- Oí a Phil, el nuevo marido de mi madre, que me hacía burla sentado enfrente de mí. Sabía que me lo decía sin malicia... Por eso no me molesté con contestarle con una de esas expresiones que los adolescentes de hoy en día nos inventábamos o que habíamos vuelto a poner de moda, en su defecto.

Salimos de casa a correr, ¿Por qué siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados? Bueno, al menos llegaba... no como aquella vez que Mike se olvidó de cuando cumplimos un mes y no llegó a la cita. Le perdoné sí, pero no se me olvidó, cada vez que se olvida de algo, lo miro con cara de rencor, y entonces sabe que me estoy acordando y traga saliva convulsionadamente. Se lo hago más bien porque me hace reír, aunque él piensa que es porque aún estoy enfadada. Creo que piensa regalarme algo, para él, superguay cuando hagamos dos meses. En dos semanas.

Bueno, por fin en el avión con Renée, mi madre. Mientras, ella se despedía de su maridín como una estúpida niña pequeña, mi madre, sí, parece una niña pequeña solo por como piensa, pero es muy lista en realidad.

Mantengo lo de lista, pero ahora con dudas de si es una pesada o lo hace por fastidiar. Me explico, a mí y a la azafata nos tenía locas.

-_Señorita azafata Catherine, ¿Le trae una almohada a mi hija?_

O bien:

- _Señorita azafata Catherine, ¿Le trae una revista a mi hija?_

Y también:

- Señorita azafata Catherine, ¿Le trae unos _auriculares_ a mi hija?

Y un largo etcétera, y yo, que mi única y humilde petición había sido un Kidiboo, pero me parece que a mí me miro con más odio aún que a mi madre. Me pregunto porqué. Pero aún así me trajo un Kidiboo, y mi madre me aplaudió como una tonta por atreverme a pedirle eso yo sola, pues para ella yo le estaba pidiendo con los ojos que pidiese algo por mí. Aunque no era así claro.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle, mi madre, cómo no, tuvo problemas con el equipaje. Se empeñó en que una maleta era la mía y yo intenté explicarle que esa tenía pinta de ser más cara, aunque era muy parecida a la mía. No se dio cuenta de que no era la mía hasta que una señora gorda le mandó un bolsazo por detrás. Pedí disculpas porque mi madre estaba corriendo colorada hasta el lugar donde se recoge el equipaje, para recoger mi maleta, mientras yo rezaba por no llegar a casa y que al abrir la maleta me encontrara con unas bragas tamaño XXL ni unos sujetadores de la 120.

Tiempo después llegamos a un sitio de alquiler de coches en Seattle y Renée alquiló un coche para llevarme a Forks.

_-¿Mamá, en serio piensas conducir tú?_-Pregunté con la esperanza de que me dijese que no y poder mostrarle mis dotes... Con el volante, claro.

-_Pues si Bella hija, pienso que sí. No me mires así, conduzco yo y_ _punto_-Contestó tajante.-_¿Por qué?_

-_Mamá, presiento que si no me dejas conducir moriremos por un trágico accidente que conmoverá por los siglos de los siglos a esta ciudad_- Contesté teatralmente.

-_Amén_- Dijo mi madre solemnemente.-_Anda, déjame en paz_-Ahora habló con voz de niña pequeña.

Yo empecé a reír estrepitosamente y le contagié la risa. Acabamos como dos tontas riéndonos del aire a un lado del cutre coche de alquiler. La gente nos miraba...

-_Mamá, nos miran._-Dije entre más risas. Pero Renée no me respondió, paró de reír de repente, tan de repente que pensé que le había dado un chungo de esos del calor, pero me acordé de donde estábamos y suspiré con desánimo. Y entonces cometí un gran error, miré hacia donde ella había girado la cabeza y... me quedé petrificada.

No, no había un basilisco que había visto a través de un fantasma o algo así, era algo mucho más intimidante. Parecían TOP- models o ángeles. Era una familia supuestamente de clase alta, que conversaban sobre que camino seguir o algo parecido. Eran seis, supuse que repartidos entre el Volvo plateado que estaba más próximo a ellos y el BMW M3 que estaba detrás del Volvo.

-_Son, son, ¡SON PER-FEC-TOS!_- Exclamó mi madre marcando bien las sílabas.

La rubia escultural se giró un poco y le vi el rostro completamente. Yo que hubiese dado lo que fuera por taparle la boca a mi madre, yo, que ahora no podía tapar casi ni la mía. Sí, yo, la de la "perfecta naricilla", como me decía Mike. Mi nariz al lado de la rubia parecía una alcachofa rellena de mocos.

-_¡OH!_-Solté, no me pude contener. Estaba la rubia modelo, la más bajita, con pinta de duendecillo, el moreno cachas, el rubio nerviosillo, la tierna mami y el guapísimo papi. Todos bellísimos, pero de repente salió del coche el ser más hermoso que mis plebeyos ojos habían visto. Daría todas mis cajas de Kidiboo que tenía en Forks por poder acercarme al nuevo. No se como describir lo bella que era su mirada, que por un momento pensé que me había mirado, pero deseché ese pensamiento de mi cabeza en cuanto mi mente tocó tierra. Su pelo color bronce perfectamente despeinado ondeaba al frío viento que soplaba en Seattle.

-_Mira Bella, el de los pelos para todos lados para ti, y para mí los_ _otros tres ¿Vale?_-Dijo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-_Oh, vale... pero, pero, mamá, ¡OH DIOS MÍO MAMÁ! ¡Que nos están oyendo!_-Grité mientras la rubita reía por lo bajo y el del pelo de bronce bajaba la mirada.

-_Vámonos, Vámonos, Vámonos, ¡Vámonos mamá!_-Le volví a gritar, esta vez la duendecillo nos miraba con una interrogante mirada.

Mi madre abrió la puerta del conductor casi a la vez que yo abría la del copiloto. Metió la llave en el contacto con unos nervios impresionantes. Con la lengua de fuera por el esfuerzo, arrancó el motor y el coche se puso en marcha.

Salimos de allí pitando, nunca mejor dicho, porque Renée empezó a mandarle bocinazos a todo lo que se le ponía por delante.

A mí me dio una risa histérica que alarmó a mi madre.

-_¡Isabella!_-Exclamó-_¿Estás bien?_

Me dijo mientras frenaba en seco.

-_Síiiiiiiiiii, ¡AAAAAARRANCAAAAAAAA!_- Grite entre carcajadas. Sí, me reía por los nervios, había visto a los seres más perfectos del planeta y ellos se habían carcajeado de mi madre y de mí, y todo por pensar en alto... Frené las risas como pude, mi madre se relajó un poco, pero es que tener a alguien al lado que se está riendo como una demente da un poco de miedo. Pero he de decir que da más miedo mi madre conduciendo, parecía un murciélago, pero sin los ultrasonidos para detectar obstáculos, menos mal que los obstáculos la detectaban a ella, si no mi predicción de muerte se hiciese real. Mi madre tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como rendijas, algo así como los murciélagos. Sus dientes de arriba apretaban fuertemente su labio inferior y sus codos estaban doblados y apuntando hacia lo más arriba que le permitían para conducir. Finalmente, lo más aterrador eran sus manos apretando como garras el volante.

Me vino a la mente el chico del pelo de bronce, otra vez. Ese chico me había atraído de tal manera que me habría olvidado de Mike si se llega a acercar un metro más. Tenía un no se que, que hizo que mi mente volase un poco hasta llegar a la absurda idea de convertir el único objetivo de mi vida en encontrarle, pero deseché esa idea de mi cabeza cuando recordé que mi última idea había sido comprarme una caja de Kidiboos hacía ya un mes, y ahora estaba súper-enganchada. Pobre de mí...

**Qué tal?? Intentaré `publicar una vez por semana, si os gusta, claro!**

**y porfas... Reviews!!**


	2. El error

**Aquí está el segundo capi** **de esta historieta que he disfrutado tanto escxribiendo, no os acostumbréis a que publique tan a menudo, ya que estoy sin el internete en casa, gracias por los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz!! ^^ tengo otras dos historias, una acabada, y la otra más o menos, pero esta fue la primera, así que quiero ver el resultado antes de publicar las otras.**

**una vez más... Crepúsculo no me pertenece, todo es de la increíble S.M.**

Capítulo 2: El error

-_Llegamos_-Suspiro mi madre relajando la postura.

-_¡Bells!_-Dijo mi padre a modo de saludo desde el quicio de la puerta.

-_Hola papá. No te vas a creer lo que nos ha pasado..._ -Empecé.

-_Oh, si, eso... _-Me cortó mi madre.-_Pues, ya sabes la adicción de Bella por los Kidiboos, ¿no?._

-_Sí, pero..._ -Contesto mi padre tímidamente.

-_Pues pidió uno en el avión y..._ -Volvió a cortar mi madre, era una mala costumbre de la que se estaba haciendo adicta y yo ya debería de advertir a Phil para que la tuviera a raya.

-_¿Y?_-Preguntó mi padre temiéndose cualquier chorrada.

-_Que... ¡Se lo trajeron!¿No es realmente impresionante? Nuestra niñita se hace mayor_-Dijo mi madre mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

La chorrada había llegado, mi padre abrió la boca sin saber que decir, le miré y asentí teatralmente. Cerró la boca, la volvió a abrir aún sin saber que decir.

-_¿Qué?... Oh, sí, increíblemente... eh mayor, si._-Contestó extrañado.

-_Mamá, ven un momento_-Le pedí entre dientes mientras tiraba de ella hacia un sitio donde Charlie, mi padre, no nos oyese.

-_¿Qué? O sea, ¿Qué?_-Pregunté insistentemente.

-_Tu padre se reiría de mí..._ -Contestó con esa voz de niña pequeña que ponía al hacerse la inocente.

-_En fin mamá, tu sabrás... Y bueno, ¿Cuándo te marchas? Quiero decir, ¿Hasta cuando piensa usted quedarse?-_Lo arreglé con una floritura.

Dos horas después me despedía de Renée.

-_Cuídate mucho, come de todo, no solo Kidiboos. Y cuida de tu padre, que está un poco fondón, y estudia mucho, no como tu padre, y haz deporte, no como tu padre, y..._

-_¡Renée!_-Soltó Charlie algo molesto.

-_Oh, si Charlie, haz deporte, come de todo, y estudia, o sea, trabaja, que para eso te pagan, o te pagas, o... ¡Yo que se! Eres el Sheriff, o te pagas o te pagan, algo así. Bueno, os deseo lo mejor._-

Dicho así, parecía que mi madre se iba a la guerra, o que no la volveríamos a ver, o que se estaba muriendo... Me pregunté si tendría alguna enfermedad terminal. No, me lo hubiese dicho, ella es la clase de personas que no tienen vida privada.

Bueno, Renée se fue y aquí estaba yo sola con mi padre otra vez. Otra vez...

Subí a mi habitación y me conecté a Internet, que tardaba unos cuantos minutos más de lo normal, el tiempo justo para comerme un Kidiboo, bajé a buscarlo y en cuanto volví de nuevo a mi cuarto el ordenador ya se había conectado a Internet. Entré en Google y me fui a imágenes, busqué por supermodelos, TOP- models, y cosas por el estilo, pero no encontré a ningún miembro de esa extraña familia que no me sacaba de la cabeza, sobretodo al chico guapo que parecía haberme mirado, aunque seguramente fuera una mala jugada de mi mente enferma.

A la media hora me acosté, eran las nueve más o menos, pero yo ya me caía de sueño, aunque mañana aún no tenía clase. Cogí del armario mi raída sudadera con unos shorts blancos, me los puse y me metí en la cama. Luego me acordé que no había apagado el ordenador y soltando un taco me levanté y espere otros cuantos minutos a que al ordenadorsaurio le diese la gana de apagarse.

Me desperté temprano y con ganas de moverme. Bajé a desayunar con Charlie, ya que todavía no se había ido a trabajar. Sus vacaciones se habían acabado al empezar Agosto. Le hice dos huevos fritos con tres tiras de bacon, ya que era lo que a él le gustaba y no tenía ganas de discutir con él por lo que comía otra vez. Ya ni quería pensar lo que comería mientras yo estuve en Jacksonville.

Cuando el se marchó a trabajar salí al umbral a despedirlo, luego subí a vestirme porque tenía ganas de dar una vuelta por los alrededores a ver si veía a alguien conocido. Entonces, con las prisas, me olvidé de que no había desecho la maleta. Así que me dispuse a ello.

-_No, no, ¡No!. ¡Mierda mamá!_-Grité furiosa.

Esa no era mi maleta, era igual por fuera, pero dentro no estaban mis cosas. Suspiré porque tampoco estaban las cosas de la señora gorda del aeropuerto, pero aún así no eran las mías. ¿Cómo puede pasarme todo esto a mí? No tenía una explicación lógica, así que me dispuse a revolver la ropa masculina de dentro de la maleta. Me moría de curiosidad por saber de quien era.

La olí y fue el olor más delicioso que había experimentado en mi vida, no era como un perfume o colonia, más bien olía a frescura y un poco a Sol, ya sé que era estúpido, pero era a lo que olía. Desde luego mejor que un Kidiboo.

Me puse un jersey del armario de Forks, que me pareció combinar con un vaquero algo raído de hacía unos años. Acto seguido me propuse descifrar el misterio en el que estaba envuelta, que no era un misterio, era una estupidez que decidí llamar misterio por no llamarlo idiotez personal o idiotez de mi madre. Cogí un par de camisetas de la maleta del desconocido y salí a la calle.

Hacía un día encapotado, como siempre en Forks, algo que no me sorprendió lo más mínimo. Caminé hasta la curva de mi calle y oí del otro lado una voz que me gritaba. Era mi amigo Jacob Black, un año menor que yo.

-_Hola Bells, me encontré a Charlie y me dijo que ya habías llegado, así que decidí apurar para pillarte en casa antes de que te fueses a dar una vuelta._-Saludó.

-_Has venido en coche otra vez._-Le reprendí.

-_Si._-Contestó.

-_Jake, no era una pregunta._-Dije cortante.

-_Oh, Bella, no sabía que estabas con la regla._-Me estampó de repente.

-_¿Qué?, o sea, ¿De qué vas?_-Le grité.

-_Es que como estás de morros, o sea que la regla no es... Entonces, ¿Te ha dejado Mike?_-Preguntó esperanzado. Jacob siempre había estado por mí.

-_No, imbécil._-Le insulté.- _Jacob Black, oficialmente eres un grosero._

Dicho eso, me eché a correr, aunque me tropecé no me vino a ayudar, se quedó quieto con cara de sorpresa, como si la culpa fuera mía, vamos hombre, la culpa había sido totalmente de él... ¿O no?, ¿Acaso había sido una borde al decirle lo del coche?. De todas formas estaba demasiado ofendida y enfadada por el hecho de la confusión de maletas que ni volví otra vez la vista atrás.

Y ahora que lo pensaba... ¡Alguien estaba con mi ropa! ¡Mirando mis braguitas y riéndose de mí!... No, no creo, porque yo también me reiría de su ropa. Pero no había de que reírse, estaba todo perfectamente ordenado, doblado, colocado y con un aroma exquisito. Entonces ¿Se reiría de mis cosas o no?

Decidí olvidarme de eso durante un momento y seguir deduciendo lo de la maleta. Recordé que todas llevan una etiqueta colgada con algunos datos de la persona poseedora, así que, corrí otra vez hacia mi casa pasando por al lado de Jacob, que me seguía observando anonadado.

-_Quita esa cara y vete a casa._- Le dije cuando pasé por su lado.

-_¡Vale!, pero no esperes que vuelva._-Gritó mientras iba hacia su coche.-_Por lo menos hasta unos dos días no me volverás a ver._-Se arrepintió rápidamente.

Sabía que no podía estar lejos de mí ni un día, así que supuse que en pocas horas lo vería pidiéndome disculpas con cara de lobezno arrepentido.

Entré en mi casa y subí las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta que en la última casi caigo de morros, la historia de mi vida.

Miré la etiqueta: _Edward Cullen_, ponía escrito a mano. Una letra perfecta.

Volví a guardar las camisetas del desconocido en la maleta, repitiendo en mi mente el nombre del hombre que supuestamente tenía mi maleta, a ver si se me acordaba cuando preguntase por ahí quien era.

**Qué tal?? Este cap se lo voy a dedicar a , aunque toda la historia va para mi mjejor amiga, Paula, que me apoyó mucho. Gracias!!**

**Porfas... REVIEWS!!**

**UN MORDISCO, NOS LEEMOS!!**


	3. Conflicto personal

**Gracias por el apoyo!! Me hace muy felíz!! Si os gusta esta historia, leer mi nota del final del capi!!**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo es de S.M., yo juego con los personajes, y vivo aventurillas con ellos en mis sueños ^^**

Capítulo 3: Conflicto personal.

Volví a la calle, Jacob ya no estaba. Menos mal, no me apetecía mandarle a casa dos veces en un mismo día, ya lo tenía que obligar a irse cada dos por tres en el curso, como para tener trabajo extra en Agosto.

Decidí coger mi _Chevy_, puesto que a pie no iba a llegar muy lejos, pero a la maldita no le dio la gana de arrancar, y muy a mi pesar tuve que llamar a mi mecánico particular: Jacob Black.

-_¿Diga?._- Contestó rápidamente su padre, Billy.

-_Billy, soy Bella, dile a Jake que se ponga por favor._-Le pedí.

-_Bella, el no quiere ponerse, está enfadado y..._

-_Papá, si es __**mi novia**__ le dices que quedo con ella al instante._-Oí a Jacob gritando por detrás.

-_Vamos Jake, si tu no tienes novia... Anda, ponte con Bella, que si te llama seguro que es por una urgencia._-Le reprendió su padre.

-_Trae._-Escuché un forcejeo entre él y Billy por el teléfono.

-_Jake, sí que es urgente._-Le rogué.

-_Enseguida voy a arreglarte la Chevy para que puedas ir a visitar a tu querido Mike._- Se burló.

-_Oh, Jake, te aseguro que no es por eso, ven anda._-Le imploré esta vez.

-_Hasta ahora_.-Contestó secamente.

Colgué el teléfono con una sonrisita de triunfo. Pero mi mala suerte volvió, al darme la vuelta me tropecé con mis propios pies y... Me caí.

-_**¡¡Ouch!!**_- Solté.

Me había dado un golpe tremendo en la cabeza, con tan mala pata que solo recordé el último nombre que tenía en la cabeza: Edward Cullen.

Sonó el teléfono, cuando fui a contestar me salió una voz muy femenina.

-_¿Diga?_-Salió mi voz femenina.

-_¿Bella?_-Oí la voz de un hombre.

-_¿Quién?_-Pregunté, esta vez con la voz más masculina. Aunque no del todo.

-_Bella, voy a tardar un poco más en el trabajo, no me esperes para comer._-Me contestó la voz del mismo hombre.

-_Oiga_-Dije educadamente.-_No se quién es esa Bella, pero si la quiere encender aquí no tengo cerillas, yo soy Edward Cullen._-Dije llena de razón.

-_Hija eres tonta del culo, ya sabes que yo no pico con esas chorradas._-Me dijo groseramente.

-_Perdone, pero váyase a la mierda._-Le colgué.

"_¿Quién soy?" _Pensé, "¿_esa Bella soy yo?_"_, pero si yo soy Edward, ¿O no?". _Subí las escaleras hacia un cuarto que supuse que era mi habitación. Me miré al espejo y me vi como una chica de unos 17 años.

-_Oh, vaya, soy una mujer._-Exclamé como si hubiese desenmascarado el mayor misterio universal.

De repente recordé un poco, y vi una maleta entreabierta en el suelo, y leí la etiqueta: _Edward Cullen__. _Claro, ese era mi nombre.

Miré la ropa, era de hombre.

-_Dios._-Recé-_¿Qué demonios soy?_

Oí que llamaban a la puerta de mi cuarto.

-_¿Dios?._-Pregunté asustada.

-_Parecido_-Me contestó la voz de un chico joven.

-_Mm. Adelante_-Dije con voz temblorosa. _"Será el espíritu santo"_ pensé de forma automática.

Era un chico normal, pasó y me miró con cara de perplejidad.

-_Bella, ¿Qué haces con esa ropa?_-Preguntó.

-_Yo..._ -No sabía que decir.-_Es mía._

El chico se acercó a la maleta y sacó dos prendas masculinas interiores de dentro de la maleta.

-_Bella..._

-_Edward... _-Suspiré.

-_No, yo Jacob._-Me dijo mientras me miraba atónito.

-_Yo Edward._-Contesté a lo Tarzán.

-_¿Esto es una venganza?_-Se puso agresivo.

-_¿Nos conocemos?_-Cuestioné.

-_Si._-Respondió, ahora preocupado.

-_No._-Contrarié-_Y como no nos conocemos no puede ser una venganza._

-_Ah, o sea, que ahora finges que no me conoces._-Se dijo más para sí mismo que para mí.

De pronto, me entró un hambre terrible y bajé a por algo de comer. Busqué hasta que encontré la nevera, con Jacob pegado a mis talones. La abrí de un tirón y cogí lo primero que encontré.

-_Kidiboo._-Leí entre dientes.

-_Te encantan._-Me susurró Jake a mis espaldas

Pero cuando me di la vuelta para decirle por enésima vez que no nos conocíamos tropecé con mis propios pies, otra vez. Mientras caía me pregunté que me depararía el futuro, ¿quizá una nueva personalidad?

_-¡¡Ay!!._-Grité, me había dado un golpe en la cabeza, repito, otra vez.

-_Jake, ¿por qué no me has cogido?_-Le reñí.

-_¿No era que tú y yo no nos conocíamos?_-Me preguntó con sorna mal disimulada.

Me incorporé como pude y me senté en una de las dispares sillas de la cocina.

-_¿Se puede saber qué dices?_-Dije cansada.

-_Está claro, ¿no Bells?... Digo Edward. Tú hace escasos dos minutos me soltaste que no me conocías, ni yo a ti._-Me dijo como si se lo explicara a una niña pequeña.

-_De veras que no me acuerdo... _-Me quejé.

-_¿Edward?_-Dije de pronto.

-_Que no, que soy Jacob, ya van dos veces..._

-_Cállate, necesito pensar._-Le corté.

-_A mandar._-Dicho eso hizo un saludo a modo militar.

_-¡Claro!, el golpe de después do colgar el teléfono, ahora lo recuerdo._-Exclamé pasados unos minutos que al parecer a Jake se le hicieron eternos.-_¿Así qué te dije que me llamaba Edward?_

-_Edward Cullen, lo ponía en la maleta que tienes en tu habitació_n-Me explicó, ahora sin dudas en su voz.-_¿No la robarías?_

-_Vaya, ¿y tú por quién me tomas?_-Me metí con él.

Le expliqué todo lo que se había perdido mientras estaba en casa, por mi mandato, claro. Después de contestar a sus pocas preguntas (el chico parecía un poco lento, pero pillaba las cosas una vez aclaradas) se decidió a ayudarme, pero yo le atajé con eso de _"lo dejaré en manos de la ley"_. No me apetecía tener que andar con él por todo el pueblo y alrededores, debido a que él me estaba mirando todo el rato y ni íbamos a conseguir averiguar dónde estaba el dueño de la maleta, ni dónde estaba la mía.

-_Arréglame la Chevy, Jake._-Le pedí casi de rodillas-_Es que no arranca..._

-_Vamos Bella, eres lo suficientemente adulta como para saber arreglártelas solita..._ -Me reprendió-_¡No, la cara de corderito no!_

-_Venga Jake __**porfa**__..._-Dije con más énfasis del normal.

-_Oh, está bien..._ –Cedió.

Dicho y hecho, Jake se puso manos a la obra inmediatamente.

-_¡Por Dios, Bella!_-Me gritó.

-_¿Qué?_-Dije escabulléndome.

-_Sólo es un pequeño bloqueo en el contacto... ¿¡Y para eso tanta coña!?_-Ahora sí que estaba enfadado.

-_Emm... ¿Qué te debo, Jake?_-Salí por la tangente.

-_Mmmm... No me enfadaré si me das lo que yo quiera._-Me ordenó.

-_¿Y que quieres?_-Le intenté sonsacar.

-_Primero sella el trato._-Dijo severamente mientras me ofrecía la mano.

Pensé rápidamente en alguna respuesta ingeniosa, pero él ya me estaba estrechando la mano.

-_Quiero que salgas conmigo._-Me dijo seriamente.

-_Estupendo, acompáñame un momento hasta dentro de mi casa._-Repliqué alegremente.

Entró cogido de mi mano.

-_Jake, tómame el brazo._-Le pedí tiernamente.

Él estaba emocionadísimo y me cogió despreocupadamente.

-_A la de tres adelantas el pie izquierdo, ¿vale?_

-_Vale._-Farfulló con un tono de incrédulo.

-_Una, dos... ¡Tres!_-Pero Jacob no se movió.

-_¡Tres!_-Le repetí aún sin mirarle-_¿Tres?_

Adelanté el pie sin esperarle, la broma ya había durado bastante. Lo arrastré en pos de mí y salimos fuera de la casa.

-_Hala Jake, ya hemos salido juntos, ¿No es fantástico?_

Pero él no contestó. Le solté el brazo sin darme cuenta de que él estaba cargándose en mí. Y... se cayó, bueno, más bien se desmayó.

-_Jacob Black, ya basta._-Dije sin creérmelo del todo.

Y no me contestó.

-_Vale, Jake, levanta._-Me puse nerviosa.

Lo dejé en el suelo y entré en casa tropezándome con todo hasta llegar a un vaso de agua y llevárselo a Jake.

Más que dárselo a beber se lo tiré por encima, pero despertó.

-_Bella, soy el chico más feliz del mundo._-Dijo entre toses.

-_Ah, ¿Y por qué?_-Pregunté temiéndome la respuesta.

-_Porque la chica más increíble del mundo ha aceptado a salir conmigo._-Casi cantaba de lo feliz que estaba.

-_Mierda, esto... Jake, pretendía hacerte una broma, no quiero, bueno, más bien no puedo salir contigo._-Expliqué con voz temblorosa.

-_Ah, ya. Solo era por lo de la Chevy..._ –Se lamentó- _¡Bueno, pues manos a la obra! _

-_Lo siento Jake, pero sabes que estoy con Mike_-_"Aunque no por mucho tiempo"_, no me pude evitar pensarlo.

Siendo realistas, me dije mientras veía a Jake trabajar en mi _Chevy_, yo no era feliz con Mike, y estaba segura de que ese no era mi destino.

-_Listo._-Dijo Jacob pasados unos minutos.

-_Ay, Jake, eres genial._-Suspiré con un poco de envidia.

-_Lo sé, __**querida**__._-Me dijo pomposamente.

Lo despedí con la mano mientras, una media hora después de arreglarme la _Chevy_, se alejaba andando rechazando mi oferta de llevarlo a casa. _"Estará dolido"_ pensé con unos pocos remordimientos.

_**¡Ring, ring!**_. Era el teléfono. Me apresuré a contestarlo.

-_¿Diga?_-Contesté.

-_Isabella Marie Swan... ¿¡Se puede saber que diablos te pasó antes!?_-Oí a mi padre, a duras penas, puesto que se había puesto a gritar.

-_Verás..._ –Le expliqué todo de manera detallada y pareció sentirse satisfecho con mis aclaraciones, puesto que no volvió a mencionarlo.

-_Si, parece típico de ti. De todas maneras te llamaba para decirte que vino un joven por la oficina de objetos perdidos preguntando por Bella Swan... Afirmó tener tu maleta. ¿Sabes tu algo de esto?_-Intentó preguntar de manera profesional.

-_Sí, si se llama Edward Cullen entonces yo tengo la suya._-Respondí aliviada.

-_Bueno, no se llama Edward, pero su apellido es Cullen. Era un chico joven, rubio y muy guapo, eso sí, tenía la piel pálida, pero caray, hija, parecía un modelo de los de la tele. Dijo que la maleta era de su hijo_-Me explicó.

"_Ya sé de quien es la maleta"_. Pensé acto seguido.

Todo encajaba, la descripción de mi padre era clara, describía tal cual mi recuerdo del cabeza de familia, rubio, joven, guapo, con pinta de modelo, demasiado joven para ser padre, diría yo...

**Qué tal?? Oh, este capi es muymuy loco, no?**

**Bien, planeo subir una nueva historia, pero tendréis que sobornarme... (muchos reviews, comprendeis?) Se llama DIAMONDS IN THE SKY, es muy bonita, son 3 capis, está terminada, pero... ya sabéis...**

**REVIEWS!!**

**NOS LEEMOS, UN MORDISCO!**


	4. Capítulo especial Edward POV

**Sólo porque lo habéis pedido, porque no lo había escrito... El POV de Edward sobre cuando abrió la maleta!! Es muy corto, lo escribí ayer a las tantas... No le pidáis peras al olmo... xD**

**Os adelanto que habrá capítulos musicales... Y diréis: Y eso a q co** viene?**

**Todo a su tiempo!! Aprovecharé este cap para dar anuncios, pero leed abajo!!**

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todo lo que conlleva es de S.M.

Capítulo especial: La reacción de Edward.

Edward POV

Cogí la maleta, olía realmente deliciosa...

La abrí, desconfiando.

(*sonrojo*)

-_Oh_-Exclamé en voz alta.

Braguitas rosas y blancas, sujetadores de encaje de los mismos colores, compresas, tampones...

Definitivamente, esa no era mi maleta.

La había cogido pensando en que la otra persona tendría la mía, no tenía gran cosa que ocultar, en mi maleta no se desvelaba que era un ser mitológico con aspecto de ángel caído, sólo que era un muchacho joven algo pomposo y maniático...

Oí las risitas de Alice en el piso de abajo de nuestra nueva casa, ella lo había visto... Maldita médium...

Comencé a apretar algo con demasiada fuerza, miré lo que estaba entre mis manos, era un tampón...

Al darme cuenta del singular hallazgo, lo apreté mucho más fuerte, tanto, que se rajó el envoltorio, y el tampón salió disparado del aplicador, dándome en un ojo.

-_¡Oh, mierda!-_Grité furioso.

Más risas de Alice.

Cerré mi puerta, pero aún así oiría las risas de Alice al darme cuenda de que con mi furia, le había dado una patada a la maleta de aquella mujer, haciendo que sus... "cosas personales" se desparramasen por el (hasta ese instante) puro suelo de mi cuarto.

Lo de Alice no eran risas, eran estallidos.

-_Genial_-Bufé.

Leí la etiqueta de la maleta: BELLA SWAN.

Ponía con letras bastante irregulares. Vale, una chica con tendencia a las braguitas rosas y blancas se había apoderado de mi maleta y yo le había espachurrado un tampón, y también tenía en mi poder su maleta, le ganaba, rayos...

-_Edward, ella mancillará tu camisa azul preferida arrancándole un botón._

Alice entró sin llamar, mientras yo aspiraba profundamente el olor de una de sus prendas de ropa por si acaso me la encontraba un día por la calle, y, para qué me iba a engañar... Me encantaba ese olor.

-_Ups... Lo siento, Ed, no sabía que te iban esas cosas..._-Balbuceó Alice mientras andaba de espaldas para salir de mi habitación, con cara de no saber dónde meterse.

_-¿A qué te refieres...? Ay Dios...-_Solté.

Dije eso en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba olisqueando... Una de sus braguitas rosas, una con encajes y volantitos, muy mona... ¿?

-_Mira Alice, olvidemos esto y comportémonos como adultos, ¿vale?_-Le pedí con cara de terror.

-_Bueno, no sé si podré aceptar tu propuesta si llevas unas bragas rosas en la mano, hermanito ¬¬._-Dijo la pequeña duende conteniendo una carcajada.

Oh, bien... Solté las braguitas y puse las manos en alto. Alice asintió y compuso una preciosa sonrisa malévola...

-_Oh, y será mejor que recojas esto si no quieres que a nuestros papis les de un síncope._-Espetó, malévola como ella sabía serlo.

Edward, definitivamente, hoy no es tu mejor día.

**QUÉ TAL!!!!!!!???????**

**Me reí mucho escribiéndolo, mi madre se creyó que me daba un síncope (mi madre, la señora de los síncopes xD)**

**Como prometí, este capítulo especial está dedicado a Araceli, la gran fan de Wybie y Babozzilla!! que me cae súper bien aunque sólo la conozca del msn... xD**

**Vale, Diamonds in the sky será muy pronto, igual en un par de días, o en una semana, me falta darle los últimos arreglos, y ahora os dejo un resumen para que veáis si os gusta o no, ok??**

**Situación: Junto a un lloroso licántropo llamado Seth, junto al cadáver quemado de una neófito llamado Riley, junto al de otro, una vampira asesina llamada Victoria... Y junto al cadáver de mi único amor... Edward Cullen...**

**Sé que no gusta que haya muerto Edward, pero Bella no se va con nadie más, son tres capítulos, y en serio, está muy bien, espero que me lo apoyéis!! Me haría mucha ilusión...**

**Ah, por cierto, todos mis fics están (de momento) dedicados a mi mejor amiga, Paula, es que me ha dicho ella que hasta que no me heche novio, que van para ella... Y yo... Sí, Paula, Síiiii........ Aunque algunos capis están dedicados a otra gente que no sea Paula... xD**

**Sin más preámbulos...**

**UN MORDISCO, NOS LEEMOS!!**


	5. ¿Tanta grosería es normal?

**Oh, qué felices me hacéis con vuestros reviews!! En este capi, Bella tiene su esperado encuentro con el chico de la maleta (oh, ya sabéis quién es!!) Pues... ya sabéis, leer la nota de abajo!!**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece!! todo es de S.M.**

Capítulo 4: ¿Tanta grosería es normal?

A veces, el destino nos juega una mala pasada, como a mí ahora.

Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en el dueño de la maleta. No me paré a pensar que le pudiese pertenecer a uno de los miembros de la familia TOP-model, ni siquiera los había visto en el avión, pero claro, ellos deberían ir en primera clase, tenían pinta de ricos.

Ahora me asaltaba la gran duda de mi vida. ¿De quién era exactamente la maleta?

Estaban el:

Rubio tenso.

Moreno cachas.

El ser más perfecto que no me habría imaginado en mi vida.

Iba a encontrarme con uno de los guapísimos chicos que había visto en Seattle con mi madre. Seguro que se reirían de mí...

Charlie llegó rato después a casa, le preparé lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, una ensalada con unos filetes. Menos mal que yo ya había comido, me dijo que no le esperase. Si no tendría que romperme la cabeza para prepararme una comida más asequible a mi dieta, que rara vez seguía.

Cuando le puse la ensalada me dijo algo así como "¿Qué soy, un conejo?", pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Estaba lamentándome pero a la vez fantaseando con la idea de encontrarme con uno de esos chicos. Pero en el fondo con el que más deseaba encontrarme era con el del pelo color bronce, aunque se hubiese reído y...

-_¡Oh Dios mío!_-Chillé de repente.- _El tío de la maleta ha visto mi ropa, ¡Joder!_

-_Bella, por el amor de Dios..._

-_Mis bragas, mis sujetadores, mi ropa... ¡Todo!_-Seguí chillando sin hacerle caso.-_¡A la mierda!_

-_Bella, eres una señorita o..._

-_Coño papá, que el tío ese ha visto mis cosas, mi todo, bueno, todo no... Pero mis cosas íntimas... No eso tampoco... ¡Joé que vio esas cosas de chicas!_-Le expliqué aún sin parar de gritar.

-_Isabella, ¿Tienes vibradores?_-Me preguntó con cautela.

-_¡No! Compresas es lo que tenía, tampones... ¡Y esas cosas!_.-Reventé.

-_Ah, bueno, si es por eso... Te compraré más._-Resolvió.

-_Que no es por eso_-Dije cansinamente.-_Bah, paso de explicártelo_.

Me subí a la habitación marcando bien los pasos, recogí la ropa de Edward Cullen y la metí en la maleta intentando doblarla como estaba antes, pero yo no llegaba a esa perfección. Antes de guardarle la última camisa decidí arrancarle un botón, solo para recordar el momento en el que en mi casa estuvo una decente ropa masculina que no olía a refrito, y que seguramente pertenecía a un chico guapo. Y para que engañarme, tenía la esperanza de que sería del chico que tanto me había gustado y quería tener un recuerdo de él. M e guardé el botón en el bolsillo.

"_Un momento... Si el padre del chico fue a Forks a preguntar por mí, ¿Significaba que vivían aquí?"_ pensé mientras me ruborizaba.

La solución solo estuvo a media hora de distancia, cuando seguí a Charlie con mi Chevy hacia la comisaría, justo al departamento de objetos perdidos. De repente me asaltaron las dudas... ¿Y si tenía que dejar ahí la maleta hasta que fueran a recogerla?

Gracias a Dios que no, menos mal, ahí estaba yo debatiéndome entre si me quedaría a ver de quién era la maleta y esas cosas cuando el padre TOP-model me tocó el hombro.

-_¿Bella?._-Preguntó suavemente.

-_S-si_.-Tartamudeé.

-_Aquí tienes la maleta, mi hijo está en el coche, te daría personalmente las gracias pero decidí venir yo. Tengo que arreglar los papeles de la mudanza, nos venimos a vivir aquí._-Me dijo alegremente.

-_Es genial, este pueblo, ciudad... esto... Forks es guay._-Decidí usar argot callejero porque pensé que sería un padre moderno.

-_Ah, guay... ¿Y eso qué es?_-Preguntó incómodo.

-Forks está bien.-Dije forzando una sonrisa mientras me daba la vuelta y huía con mi maleta. _"¿Por qué siempre la cagaba así?"_

-_Bella, soy Carlisle, encantado._-Se presentó.

-_Igualmente._-Contesté desde lejos.

Salí a la calle arrastrando mi maleta con las cutres ruedecillas y saqué el botón de la camisa de Edward Cullen. Jugueteé con el entre mis dedos y lo volví a guardar.

-_Eh, Bella._-Oí una suave voz a lo lejos, venía de el Volvo plateado, estaba solo a unos metros de donde yo me encontraba.

Me giré para ver de quién se trataba. El corazón me dio un vuelco, era el chico del pelo de bronce.

-_¿Ed-Edward Cullen?_-Pregunté entrecortadamente. Su belleza ocupaba mi mente, así que cómo no, mi torpeza salió a relucir, di dos pasos para acercarme a él, pero no sé como la maleta se me cruzó y me caí.

-_Será mejor que no te muevas_-Dijo mientras me incorporaba con las mejillas ardiéndome-_No vaya a ser que te vuelvas a caer._

Esbozó una media sonrisa que me volvió aún más loca, si cabe. Pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos. Parecía que solo estaba siendo cortés conmigo.

-_Oh, sí, tienes razón._-Dije avergonzada-_Soy demasiado torpe..._ _Bueno, ¿Para qué me llamabas?_

"_Quizá para darme las gracias"_ dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza. Pero yo no me quería hacer ilusiones así que esperé con cara seria.

-_Bueno te va asonar un tanto grosero pero... ¿Me devuelves el botón?._-Pidió-_Es que esa camisa me gusta demasiado, el azul es mi color favorito._

"_Como tus ojos"_, me hubiera gustado que añadiera, pero entonces me acordé de que mis ojos eran marrones, los más comunes de todos.

-_Po-por supuesto, es que se te había caído y..._

-_Ya, lánzamelo._-Se impacientó.

¡Qué vergüenza! De tan patética que había resultado el chico hasta tuvo que ser grosero...

"_No tengo remedio"_ pensé mientras se lo lanzaba, y por supuesto erraba el tiro. Me acerqué a dárselo en mano.

-_Quédate donde estás._-Dijo mientras salía del coche y lo recogía él mismo.

Tanta grosería no era normal, pero... ¿Acaso había creído que el error de maletas fue mío?

Edward POV

Había cruzado el límite, la chica se me había acercado demasiado, ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás, noté como mis pupilas tornaban al negro, estaba preparado para la caza, pero...

¡Yo no quería hacerle daño a la chica! La culpa era mía que, al no encontrar mi maleta le había echado la mano a la que probablemente su dueña había echado mano de la mía, puesto que eran iguales.

La cosa era que era la misma chica de Seattle, la que se había quedado prendada de mí, aunque no sabía hasta que punto porque por alguna absurda razón no podía leerle la mente.

Mi error había llegado muy lejos, por mi absurdo capricho de no devolverle la maleta en Seattle para así verla otro día y comprobar si mi _**"lector de mentes"**_ estaba averiado o ella era especial estaba poniendo en peligro mi "identidad secreta". No quería matarla pero... ¿Por qué no?, ¿Por qué no podía darme un capricho de vez en cuando?. Todos lo habían hecho alguna vez, y en contra de su voluntad sí, pero todos habían caído. Excepto la _**"rubia-perfectacontrolatodosinmanías"**_. Ella nunca había probado la sangre, aunque sí matado, y yo lo que quería era beber, comer, desgarrar...

Aparte esos sentimientos como pude y me centré en mirar a la chica, hostilmente, eso sí, no podía alejarme de ella, entonces haría que ella se alejase de mí. ¿Qué daño podrían causarle dos ojos hostiles mirándola fijamente? Pero entonces sí que no me pude controlar y deje que mis labios se separasen para decir unas palabras de las que me arrepentiré toda mi... ¿Vida?

**Siento dejároslo así!! ¿Que le dirá Edward a nuestra alocada Bella?**

**Oh, tendréis que esperar!! **

**Aún no recibí ningún review diciéndome qué le parecía la idea de Diamonds in the sky (leer la nota final del capítulo especial) porfas, contármelo!!**

**bueno, estoy escuchando una canción de Oasis que me encanta!! Don't look in back in anger, o algo así, está sonando en la emisora de las galerías del ciber, ayyyyy, me encanta!!**

**gracias a mis chicas por su genial apoyo!! (Paula, no soy tu pequeña, soy más mayor que tú xD) Pau, Agus, sois geniales, ya lo sabéis!!**

**Contestando a un review... No cuelgo antes porque no tengo internete en casa... u.u**

bueno, un mordisco!! Nos leemos!!


	6. BOOOOM

**Perdón por la tardanza... u.u**

**No me gusta haceros esperar!! .**

**Bueno, aquí tenéis lo que Edward le dijo a Bella!!**

**Creo que este cap. e de momento el más largo, a disfrutar!!**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es todo obra de S.M.**

Capítulo 5: **¡¡BOOOOOOM!!**

Bella POV

-_Lárgate de aquí, ¡me vas a echar a perder!_-Soltó después de mirarme con hostilidad y despegar sus hermosos labios.

-_¡Pero bueno!_-Dije furiosa- _¿Se puede saber de que hablas?_

Mientras el se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, recordándome cómo lo había echo yo cuando lo vi, yo hacía aspavientos con los brazos y diciendo incoherencias del tipo: _"¡Lo que hay que oír!"_ y cosas de ese tipo.

-_Vale, Edward, ya está bien._-Oí que le decía su padre, Carlisle.- _Mira, ahora vamos a casa y..._

Lo demás lo dijo entre susurros para que yo no lo oyera, cosa que me molestó.

-_Doctor Cullen,_-era Charlie-_si quiere puede venir a cenar conmigo y mi hija._

-_Oh, qué amable pero..._

-_Ah, y tráigase también a su hijo... __Edward ¿no?_-Cortó Charlie.

Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras su cara estaba afligida. Sentí lástima por él, debía estar loco o trastornado. _"¿Le darán bien de comer?"_ no pude evitar pensar. Aunque me deshice de la idea, era absurdo pensar que a un chico le tuviesen que dar de comer, pero esa clase de chorradas pasaban a la velocidad de la luz por mi cabeza, a veces mi cerebro enganchaba una y no podía contenerme y la soltaba en alto o la pensaba, aunque en cualquiera de los casos, en cuanto se me escapaban sonaban ridículas.

-_No aceptaré un no por respuesta._-Concluyó Charlie.

-_Si me disculpa, me pasaré yo después de la cena, mi esposa Esme debe de estar preparándola ya._-Se disculpó Carlisle.

-_Está bien, pero tráigase también a Edward, parece que ha congeniado con mi Bella._

-_Discrepo._-Oí farfullar a Edward.

-_Esto ya está bien,_-Dije mientras me acercaba a él para que no lo oyera nadie más.-_Primero eres un tanto amable, luego eres un grosero, ahora me miras mal y hablas a las espaldas de mi padre sobre cómo nos llevamos, ¡eres un completo..._

-_Inútil, un desastre, imbécil..._

_-¡¡Insensible!!_-Metí la pata mientras rompía a llorar.

Charlie me oyó sollozar y se acercó enfadado.

-_Cebollas._-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Edward.

Charlie se cabreó tanto que retiro la invitación a Carlisle y se fue otra vez a su oficina con aires de ofendido.

-_Bella, lo siento, Edward sólo está acostumbrado a tratar con su hermana y Rosalie, su... cuñada._-Le disculpó su... ¿Padre?

-_Carlisle, estás siendo muy benevolente conmigo, lo menos que puedo hacer es prometerte, Bella, que no me acercaré más a ti._-Concluyó apesadumbrado.

-_Está bien, pero permíteme un exceso de confianza, señor Cullen..._

-_Carlisle._-Optó el doctor.

-_Carlisle,_-Acepté-_¿En verdad es usted el padre de Edward?_

-_Jajajajajajajajaja._-Estalló en carcajadas.- _Pues claro que no._

-_Ah, y... bueno, se refiere a él como hijo..._

-_Eso es porque somos adoptados._-Dijo una voz cantarina detrás de mí.

-_¡Alice!_-Se alegró Edward.

"_Su novia, fijo"_ pensé mientras miraba severamente a la chica duende.

-_Alice es la hermana favorita de Edward._-Me aclaró Carlisle.

-_Oh, la chica de la maleta, te he metido un vestido monísimo que creo que te sentará genial._-Dijo con su particular voz de soprano.

-_Esto..._-Tartamudeé incrédula.-_Bueno, gracias._

-_Ya verás, te va a encantar._-Siguió con su desbordante alegría.

Vaya, yo estaba que no cabía en mí de asombro, de no conocer de nada a los Cullen, hasta el punto de que la tal Alice me había metido un vestido en la maleta.

-_Tráete también a la chica._-Charlie había decidido retomar la invitación.

-_Después de cenar le iremos a recoger a usted y a Bella y pasarán un rato en nuestra nueva casa, ¿Les parece?_-Se aventuró Carlisle.

Noté como Edward le propinaba un codazo.

-_Oh, cierto, aún tenemos que desempacar las cosas, ¿Cierto chicos?_-Se disculpó el doctor.

-_Si papi._-Contestó la duendecillo.

-_Pues otra vez será._-Dije yo más aliviada delo normal.

-_Mph..._-Bufó Edward.

Ese chico me estaba cansando de una manera alarmante, pero a la vez lo deseaba con un fervor ardiente.

Bien mirado, la más extraña de los que estábamos allí, fue la que me causó mayor agrado, ¿se debería a su exceso de confianza?

Era realmente chocante la manera de la que me sentía atraída por Edward, debería estar prohibida su mirada, tan arrogante como atrayente, pero que aún así no apartase los ojos de mí era terriblemente violento, lo hacía parecer un arrogante y a la vez tan irresistible...

-_Entonces ya nos veremos_-Dijo Alice a mi lado.

-_Hasta la cena, hija._-Se despidió mi padre.

Se estaban dirigiendo a mí, pero yo no le presté atención, estaba ocupada observando a Edward mientras me mordía el labio.

-_Esto... Nos vemos en el instituto_-Añadió Alice al ver que no le contestaba- creo...

-_¿Crees?_-Casi susurró una voz detrás de ella.

-_Sí Emmett, eso ha dicho, ¿algún problema? No, sé que no tienes ningún problema._-Contestó otra más de la familia, justo detrás del gran Emmett. Supuse que ella sería Rosalie, o quizás Esme...

-_Rosalie querida, Emmett hijo mío. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?_-Saludó Carlisle.

Tierra, trágame por favor. Menos mal que Charlie ya había vuelto al trabajo.

-_El discreto de mi novio quería ver otra vez a la causa de que Edward haya tenido este problema con las maletas._-Respondió Rosalie resuelta.

-_Oye, no soy ninguna atracción de feria, primero Edward no me quita ojo, luego, Carlisle lo disculpa admitiendo su poco tacto con las mujeres_-En ese instante me dieron dudas sobre la sexualidad de Edward.- _Bueno, de Alice no tengo queja, pero en cuanto a ti y a ella, parece que tú querías verme en plan atracción, "riámonos de la mirona". Jajaja, y Rosalie te siguió. "Yo esto no me lo pierdo"_-Intenté imitar sus voces, puesto que ya había metido la pata, iba a rematarlo. Aunque no conseguí una nada buena imitación.-_Soy una humana como vosotros, merezco más respeto, y como tú, Edward Cullen vuelvas a soltar ese __**"discrepo"**__, te comes el botón._

Uff, ya estaba, ya me había hundido en el pozo donde antes estaba mi pata.

Pero vi que se estaban riendo, Rosalie lo hacía sin disimular, Carlisle se ocultaba con una mano, Alice se carcajeaba tímidamente y Emmett explosionó en una sonora carcajada.

Edward me miró con amargura, soltó un largo y profundo suspiro y abrió la puerta del coche para...

Edward POV

Esta ya estaba bien, tenía razón, nos estábamos comportando como mirones en un zoológico. En el cual ella era la principal atracción.

Leí la mente de Alice "_Edward, ahora o nunca, está en vuestro destino."_

Rosalie: _"¡Ha dicho que seguí a Emmett y que somos humanos como ella!"_

Emmett: "¿Humano yo?"

Carlisle:"Si ella supiera..."

Bella:"..."

Nada, esa chica era indescifrable, por más que lo intentaba a mi vampírico cerebro no se le ocurría una razón lógica para este fenómeno.

La pobre Bella no sabía donde meterse y a mí el olor de su sangre se me hacía más soportable, ¿estaría empezando a... amarla?

En cuanto asimilé que lo que pensaba Alice era la incierta realidad cumplí con mi deber.

Me dispuse a salir del coche, aún leyendo los pensamientos de mi familia.

Alice: _"Vamos Edward, no pienso fingir más risas para que quedes como el bueno de la familia"_

Rosalie: _"Si está en tu destino como ha dicho Alice..."_

Emmett: _"Chocolate..."_ (él siempre tan absurdo)

Carlisle: _"Hijo, nadie desea más tu felicidad que yo, adelante, corre ese riesgo"_

-_Bella._-Gemí asustado de lo que podría hacerle.

Bella POV

Se dirigió hacia mí con el rostro en alerta, con un poco de miedo diría yo, pero lo que más contemplaba eran sus despiertos ojos, parecían de otro color al de ayer, éstos estaban más claros, tirando al dorado oscuro. Pero no lo pude constatar, ayer no lo había tenido tan cerca como hoy.

-_Bella._-Gimió.

"_Qué..."_ quise contestar, pero la voz no me salía. Y me quedé ahí pasmada, mirando como sorteaba a su familia, ahora callada y expectante. Mientras yo, que en mi embarazoso discurso había ido retrocediendo ante la asombrada cara de Rosalie, Emmett y Carlisle, me encontraba a no más de cinco metros del vehículo, de él. Ahora se convertían en cuatro, donde el gimió mi nombre, tres, donde constaté su color de ojos, dos, donde una suave brisa hizo ondear su cabello, uno, me permití parpadear y respirar, medio metro, aspiré su delicioso aroma, veinte centímetros sus brazos se alargaron hacia mí...

Me estrechó entre sus brazos mientras me susurraba al oído dulces palabras de disculpa, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, deshice como pude el abrazo e intenté... _besarle._

-_Oh, lo siento._-Susurré poniéndome colorada mientras él se apartaba de mí de manera un poco brusca.

-_Todo su ser te atrae, ¿Cierto?_-Rosalie me habló mordazmente justo detrás mío, ¿cómo estaba ahí tan rápido?

-_Te mueres de ganas de besarle, pero él parece no estar dispuesto..._

-_Oh, Rosalie._-La reprendió Carlisle.

Los demás la miraban atónitos, menos Edward, estaba aturdido, ahora era él el que se había alejado unos cinco metros, estaba apoyado contra el coche.

-_Déjame acabar de aclararle a Bella nuestras normas._-Se acercó a susurrarme al oído.-_Me resulta insoportable estar tan cerca de alguien como tú..._

-_¡Oye!_- Me enojé con la rubita.

-_Sí, __**querida**__, realmente no me gustas nada, desde que Alice me dijo... esto.... desde que Alice me dijo una cosa, no me gustas nada._-Estaba tan cerca mía que me cortó la respiración, me estaba atemorizando.- _Aléjate de Edward, mejor dicho, aléjate de nosotros, no saldría bien._

Esto último lo había dicho mirando a Edward.

"_Si esto es un sueño quiero despertar ya..."_ pensé casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora sí que la había cagado...

-_Eso, __**querida**__ Rosalie, será si yo deseo alejarme de ella._-Edward 1, Rosalie 0.-_Todo lo dirá el azar._

Me guiñó un ojo exageradamente como para que Rosalie lo viera y la hiciese enfurecerse más. No comprendí eso.

-_Barbie cero, Reprimido uno..._-Susurró Alice, empezaba a caerme realmente bien esa duendecillo.

-_Duendecillo se calla la boca._-Dijo Rosalie mordaz.

-_Mmmm, Rose, no te conviene alterarte en presencia de..._-Comenzó Emmett.

-_¿Y qué tal si olvidamos esto y se ven cuando comiencen las clases?_-Sugirió Carlisle cortando algo revelador que Emmett iba a soltar.

-_Me parece que no._-Dijo enigmáticamente Alice mirando al cielo, característicamente gris.

Segundos después me miró como si con sus palabras intentase decirme algo, la miré interrogante.

-_Pronto..._-Susurró la duendecillo.

El rostro de Rosalie se descompuso en una mirada de súplica, como pidiendo a los otros miembros de la familia que la respaldasen en sus deseos de apartarme de su camino.

-_Carlisle, no puede ser, esto no está en nuestras normas..._-Rogó Rosalie.

-_Cariño, hay muchas opciones..._-Resolvió Emmett.

-_Rose, esto es posible o no, ya lo sabes._-Le explicó Alice. Eso no lo entendí.

Al parecer yo era el tema principal de la conversación, pero más bien parecía que se estaban disputando si adoptar un perro en una perrera porque yo no participaba en la "charla".

-_¿Qué es posible o no?_-Intenté hacerme oír.

-_Posible es cuando algo puede suceder o no._-Contestó Edward mirando a Alice con rencor.

-_No, digo que qué es lo que es posible._-Expliqué un poco cabreada.

-_Bella, te lo acabo de explicar._-Contestó Edward cansinamente sin apartar los ojos de su hermana.

"_Perfecto imbécil"_ pensé.

Suspiré y me dirigí hacia mi camioneta arrastrando mi equipaje, ya se habían reído de mí a mi costa, yo ya había hecho BOOOOOM y les había soltado cuatro cosas. Allí ya no pintaba nada.

Entré en mi vehículo con las lágrimas asomándose en mis ojos empañándome la visión progresivamente. Observé por el retrovisor de mi _Chevy _a la extraña familia de la que me gustaría formar parte y las lágrimas cayeron formando dos surcos en mis mejillas. Edward me miraba sin expresión aparente. Movió sus labios para decirme algo que solo yo supiera, _"es mejor así"._

**Oh, pobre Bella... Pero vendrán tiempos mejores!!**

**Edward cambiará un poco de idea!!**

**bueno, qué tal?? Espero que os haya gstado**

**Por ahora, la idea de Diamonds in the sky ya está en marcha, me falta pulirlo un poco y ya lo cuelgo, probablemente el viernes.**

**Venga, si e dáis a este botoncito verde de aquí abajo y dejáis vuestra opinión me haréis muy muy feliz!! Ya sabéis que no hace falta ser socio, podéis introducir un alias, mismo.**

**un mordisco, nos leemos!!**


	7. Jacob vs Mike Bella vs Mike1er asalt

**Aquí está mi nuevo cap!! Oh, Dios Mío!! Gracias a un review anónimo de una chica llamada Sue!! Eres genial!! Si quieres mándame tu mesenger (separado por espacios) lo mismo para quién quiera psarme su msn.**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, todo es obra de S.M.**

Capítulo 6: Jacob vs. Mike. Bella vs. Mike. Primer asalto.

Bella POV

Llegué a mi casa y me tumbé en la cama, dispuesta a llorar durante largo rato. Pero me dormí, estaba agotada... Ya lloraría por la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente a alguien se le ocurrió romper mis planes de llanto, mocos, _Cleenex_ y soledad.

-_**Toc-toc.**_-Susurró Jacob detrás de mi puerta.

-_Pasa Jake._-Contesté secándome las lágrimas como pude.

Entró con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.

-_Bella, perdóname por lo de ayer, no debía haberme enfadado._-Se disculpó.

-_Jake, la culpa es mía, soy cruel, mezquina..._

-_Basta Bells. El mundo no pudo concebir cosa más perfecta que tú. No digas eso por favor._-Me pidió Jacob.

-_Oh, Jake._-Exclamé.

Sería tan fácil besarle sin temor. Dejarme querer y quizás aprender a amarle incondicionalmente... Pero había alguien ocupando mi mente en esos momentos. Alguien que no debería estar ahí, en mi cabeza.

Jake se quedó a comer, estaba muy raro, pero lo dejé pasar. Si fuera algo importante me lo hubiera contado.

Comimos con Charlie, por la tarde seguimos con las risas, hasta la cena, que pedimos una pizza y Charlie tan feliz. Tenía que empezar a hacerle una dura dieta.

Todo iba bien hasta que en mi habitación Jacob metió la pata.

-_Bella, nos conocimos de pequeños y ya conectamos. Hace siete meses volviste y desde entonces somos mejores amigos. ¿Por qué no me quieres como yo lo hago?_-Dijo seriamente.

-_Jake, sabes que no puedo. Sería fácil caer rendida a tus pies, pero no para mí._-Reconocí.

-_Lo sé, pero no es por Mike, ¿cierto?_-Adivinó Jacob.

No sé como lo adivinó, pero había dado en el clavo.

-_Bells, cielo..._- Empezó Jake.

-_Cómo... ¿Cómo lo sabías?_-Pregunté asombrada.

La verdad era que resultaba alarmante que sin haberle contado nada él lo supiera todo.

-_Bella, no has llamado a Mike desde que llegaste, si te importase o si le importases ya habríais hablado. No soy el más indicado para decirlo pero... No le amas, y creo que él a ti tampoco._-Jacob era y siempre sería mi mejor amigo, me conocía a la perfección.

-_Bueno... creo que él no sabe que he llegado..._-Intenté.

-_Lo sabe y... Bueno, en realidad no se como decirlo..._-Comenzó a hablar pero se paró.

-_Jacob Black, suéltalo ya o te arrepentirás._-Le amenacé.

-_¿Es una amenaza?_-Se salió por la tangente, quería convertirlo en su jueguito. ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan crío?

-_¡Habla! Y sí... es una amenaza._-Grité enojada.

-_Bueno..._-Sin dudarlo estaba pensando en un chantaje.-_Pero tendrás que darme un beso a cambio._

-_Vale._-Dije-_Sin ningún problema._

-_Pero ese beso tiene que tocarme._

Estúpido Jacob... Pero lo tenía calado, esta vez lo engañaría bien, sin enfados.

-_Va, acércate Jake_- Le pedí.-_Pero en cuanto te bese me lo cuentas ¿eh? ¿Prometido?_

-_Palabra de Quileute_-Dijo poniendo su mano derecha en el corazón, muy fingido, mientras tanto se me acercó.

-_"¡Muack!"_-Le planté un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-_¡EY!_-Protestó Jacob.-_Eso no vale..._

-_Has dicho: "palabra de Quileute". Lo prometiste._-Le reproché, imitando su grave voz.

-_Bells, no sé como lo haces pero siempre me engañas..._-Dijo, mientras me daba un gran abrazo de oso.

-_Jake..._-Le dije entrecortadamente, puesto que no me dejaba respirar-_Estás muy caliente..._

-_Eso es por ti, nena._-Se chuleó.

-_Tonto._-Solté entre risas y jadeos, ya me había soltado.

Era verdad, Jacob estaba a una temperatura nada normal para un ser humano.

-_Y..._-Cambió de tema-_yo vine aquí para algo..._

Se rascó la cabeza, como si estuviese pensando. Estaba deseando que me dijese lo que sabía de Mike, pero le seguí la corriente.

-_A por comida, a ver la tele con Charlie, a verme..._

-_Aparte de venir a verte..._-Me cortó.

-_Eso, aparte de eso y de lo de la comida..._-Le interrumpí yo, entre dientes.

-_Ah, sí. Yo... Es que no me siento bien, Bella._-Soltó como si nada.

-_Y me lo dices así, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._-Le reñí.

-_¿Seguro que no estás con la regla?_-Intentó indagar.

-_Vete a la mierda, Jake, por favor._

-_Oh, está bien, lo siento, pero es que me duele la cabeza..._-Le puse la mano en la frente, estaba ardiendo.

-_Jacob, tienes fiebre. Y muy alta diría yo._

Empezó a sudar.

-_¿Te traigo un __**espidifén**__?_-Pregunté un tanto preocupada.

-_Bella, yo igual a cien por cien natural, nena._-Bromeó.

Hasta cuando estaba enfermo me sacaba de quicio.

Estaba yo pensando en algún remedio natural cuando Jake empezó a temblar convulsivamente.

-_Bella... ¡Bella!_-Gritó nervioso.

Noté el sonido de mi corazón... PUM-PUM PUM-PUM...

Iba a toda velocidad, ahora intenté concentrarme en el de Jacob... PUMPUMPUMPUMPUMPUM...

Parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

-_Jacob, ¿Qué te ocurre?_-Grite mientras hiperventilaba de puros nervios.

En ese momento algo tocó mi ventana. No podía desatender a Jacob, pero decidí correr las cortinas...

No me lo podía creer, era el mismísimo Mike Newton, mi futuro ex-novio. Me había lanzado una piedrecita que hizo ruido contra mi ventana.

-_¿Qué quieres Mike?_-Pregunté en un gruñido.

-_Bella, he hecho algo horrible..._-Comenzó.

-_¡Estúpido Newton!_-Bramó Jacob desde el interior de mi habitación.

Yo que estaba asomada a la ventana, volví la cabeza y vi que Jake estaba de pie, temblando con los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados, como intentando calmarse.

-_Tú, maldito Quileute._-Maldijo Mike.

-_Oh no, ¡Yo no le he puesto los cuernos a Bella con la puta de la Stanley!_-Soltó Jake apartándome entre temblores y asomándose a la ventana.

No me gustaba oír insultos hacia mis compañeros. Pero esta vez yo iba a hacer una excepción.

-_¡Qué puta!_-Exclamé sin poder contenerme.

-¡_Y qué puto!_-Gritó Jake amarrándose al borde de la ventana, pero fue en vano, los temblores no cesaron.

-_¡Eso!_-Solté yo-_Cerdos, marranos, cochinos..._

Intenté suavizar mis insultos, pero quedaron algo patéticos.

-_¡Contigo no hablo rarito!_-Gritó Mike haciéndose el infantil.

-_Mi amigo no es rarito, Mike._-Defendí a Jacob.

-_Bella, he venido aquí a disculparme..._

-_Oh, Jake, no sabes cuánto llevo esperando esto...-_Le susurré a un tembloroso Jacob que no cesaba de sudar.-_¡Oh Mike! ¿Cómo has podido?_

Me hice mucho la víctima, pero valió la pena, lo cierto es que ese niñato no me importaba nada. Mike quedó como un inútil sin saber que decir ni hacer. Optó por la cosa mas estúpida que se le podría haber ocurrido. Trepó por la pared, pero incapaz de sortear los tres metros que, afortunadamente, nos separaban, cayó de culo exclamando un patético quejido de niño pequeño.

-_¡Ainssssss!_

-_Newton, ¡eres patético!_-Le soltó Jacob sin compasión.

Mike salió corriendo, parecía que iba llorando. No me dio pena ninguna, se lo tenía ganado.

-_Bella, ¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta por el bosque? Necesito algo de aire puro._-Me pidió relajándose un poco.

Minutos después el estaba caminando a mi lado por el bosque, ahora casi en sombras, puesto que estaba llegando la hora del crepúsculo.

-_Bella, no se qué ocurrió. La verdad es que me pasó lo mismo esta mañana, antes de venir a visitarte. Y ayer. No sé porqué es._-Se disculpó.

-_Jake, no tienes porqué disculparte. No es algo de lo que alguien vaya a enfadarse, no lo puedes controlar y punto._-Me deshice del tema, sólo quería pensar en Edward, ya me daban igual todos los Mikes Newtons del planeta. Y las Jessicas Stanleys del universo no tenían importancia para mí en ese instante.

Dimos por zanjada toda conversación y disfrutamos de la compañía y del viento que azotaba nuestros cabellos.

De vez en cuando nos dirigíamos miradas y tímidas sonrisas. Me encontraba muy cómoda en su compañía, y él también parecía estar a gusto.

Jacob ya no temblaba pero le rocé el brazo y aún estaba ardiendo.

-_Bella, gracias_-Dijo mirando al frente.

-_¿Por qué?_-Pregunté.

-_Sabes que yo contigo querría algo más que una amistad, pero aún así tu eres amiga mía, la mejor amiga que he tenido, sin duda. Gracias._-Repitió.

-_No hay de que...-_Suspiré.

**Oh, Jake, Jake, Jake... Esto se pone interesante!!**

**Bueno, una preguntita... Cuántos años creéis que tengo?? No, no tengo 14, por lo de rachelcullen14, es mi número preferido. Y... Soy española, haber si adivináis mi edad!!**

**Dejármelo en un review!! A quién lo adivine le mandaré un adelanto del capítulo 7!!**

**Pofas... Clikar en este recuadrito de debajo y dejarme una notita... Os quiero!!**

**Un mordisco, nos leemos!!**


	8. Jacob vs Mike Bella vs Mike 2ºAsalto

**Qué gran decepción, esperaba que alguien acertase a la primera... Tengo 15, ni uno más, ni uno menos, y nadie ha acertado a la primera, que es lo que me gustaría...**

**Bueno, espero que disfrutéis leyendo!!**

**disclaimer: Crepúsculo es de S.M.**

Capítulo 7: Jacob vs. Mike. Bella vs. Mike. segundo asalto.

Mike POV

"_Estúpida Jessica, estúpido quileute, estúpido yo... ¡Y ahora me duele el culo!"_

Bella POV

Me despedí de Jacob junto al camino que llevaba a mi casa. Me ofrecí para llevarlo a La Push, temiendo por su salud y por mi reacción al quedarme sola, sabiendo que iba a ponerme llorar, pero él se negó rotundamente, había traído el coche. Le pedí que me llamase en cuanto llegase a casa.

Pasó una hora... Charlie llegó con ganas de cenar así que no me dio tiempo a pensar en mis preocupaciones. Mi padre me amenazó con que si le volvía a hacer ensalada no se que me hacía, no le presté atención. Freí unas chuletas con patatas para los dos.

Terminé de cenar y me fui a la cama, había sido un largo y duro día. Preocupada por Jacob tardé un rato en dormirme.

Al día siguiente, martes, me levanté tarde, ya eran sobre las doce del mediodía y Jacob no había llamado hasta que...

"**Ring-ring"**

-_¿Diga?_-Respondí ansiosa.

-_Bella, soy Jake, me encontré con Newton... A dos minutos de mi casa, cerca de la reserva..._-Sonaba diferente, como si se estuviese tapando la boca.

-_¿Qué ocurrió Jacob?_-Sospeché.

Mike era un jugador de baloncesto algo cachas, pero Jacob era más alto y musculoso.

-_Bella, no sé como decírtelo..._-Siguió con la extraña voz.

-_Jacob..._

-_Creo que está muerto._-Soltó.

"_Mierda."_

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a la _Chevy_. Arranqué a la carrera y salí al máximo que me permitía mi desvencijada camioneta.

Llegué a la reserva y me puse a buscar.

-_¡Oh Bella ayúdame!_-Oí gritar a Mike.

Qué día tan largo...

Estaba entre unos matorrales agazapado y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-_Mike, ¿te encuentras bien?_-Pregunté asustada.

El bestia de Jacob... Tendría que tomar grandes medidas contra ese animal de bellota.

-_No, ni me encuentro..._-Dijo con voz ahogada.-_Tu amigo me dio una paliza, yo estaba volviendo a casa en Forks y abrió la puerta de su cacharro y me dijo que entrara, que tú querías perdonarme. _

_Entonces cuando me dispuse a entrar me agarró por la chaqueta y me metió dentro del coche bruscamente, me puso el cinturón y me ató las manos con los cordones de sus tenis, luego se quitó el cinturón y me ató los pies. Me dio una paliza y me dejó aquí tirado. Luego fue cuando te llamó, culpable, yo oí lo que te decía._

"_¿Cómo?" _ahí había algo que no encajaba...

Jacob llevaba tenis de belcro, no llevaba cinturón y... ¡No tenía móvil!. Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde...

-_¡Mike, eres un menti...!_-De repente se levantó sin un rasguño y me tapó la boca.

-_Oh, mi dulce, dulce Bella..._-Empezó.

Le propiné una patada en la canilla y aulló de dolor.

-_Estúpida, te la has cargado nena._-Me amenazó levantando la mano que no usaba para tapar mi boca.

Pero cuando me iba a abofetear apareció mi salvación.

-_Quítale las manos de encima_-Dijo mi amigo Jacob detrás de él.

-_Uy, qué miedo, ahí está el "__**indio peleón"**__._-Se burló Mike.

-_Pues este "__**indio peleón"**__ te va a reventar a ostias._-Jacob empezó a temblar de ira.

Jacob bufaba y tenía los ojos fuera de las órbitas de ira. Me dio miedo hasta a mí y eso que venía a ayudarme.

Olí el miedo de Mike, le empezaba a sudar la mano que me tapaba la boca y acabó por resbalársele. Miró a Jacob con furia.

-_Valiente imbécil._-Le dije mientras me zafaba de su agarre.

-_Nena, te prometo que en cuanto le de una paliza a ese culo moreno tocaré palmas en el tuyo._-Dijo intentando parecer valiente aunque sudaba como un cerdo. Que por otra parte, eso es lo que era, un cerdo.

-_Mike, eres una nenaza y un ingenuo_-Solté muy segura de mi misma.-_Sobretodo si crees que ganarás a Jacob. Y aunque le ganes, olvídate de tocar mi culo._

Miré a Jacob con una sonrisita que decía _"Sé defenderme solita, guapo."_

Pero en ese momento y sin previo aviso, Mike me tocó el culo, fue una suave palmada, pero cargada de significado, y significaba: _"Bella, dame una ostia."_

-_Oh, Newton, la has cagado chaval._-Rió Jake.

Me giré furiosa hacia él, pues estaba mirando a Jacob.

-_Me cago en la madre que te echó al mundo, ¡cerdo!_-Dije, al principio tratando de mantener la calma, pero luego acabe gritando.

-_Oh, Bella, si esta noche te comeré hasta..._

-_Cállate, si valoras tu vida cállate._-Le advirtió Jacob mientras intentaba parar de reír.

En ese momento en el que Mike, con sus palabras cargadas del significado: _"quiero morir"_, soltó ese bombazo, mi cuerpo no frenó a tiempo y le di una bofetada con la mano abierta.

Aún no se había llevado la mano a su ahora colorada mejilla izquierda cuando le di con la misma mano de revés a su otra mejilla. Sin pensarlo volví a repetir mi primer movimiento, y luego otro revés y... Me di por satisfecha, por el momento.

Mike quedó callado, mirándome con ojos llorosos, pero aún con una burla arrogante pintada en su rostro que Jacob interceptó y borró en un instante.

-_Queridísimo Newton. Lo que Bella te ha hecho no es nada comparado con lo que vas a recibir por mi parte._-Dijo Jake tranquilamente.-_Te aconsejo que te prepares._

-_Jake, no me siento bien..._-Dije, mareada, Mike había empezado a sangrar por el labio inferior. La sangre me mareaba de una manera horrible.-_Me marcho._

Salí corriendo no sin antes oír la retumbante risa de Jacob mientras veía suplicar a mi ex.

-_¡Mike, por si no te ha quedado claro, tu y la mierdas de Jessica os podéis ir a tomar por culo!_-Grité sin girarme, los sollozos de Mike pararon un instante-_¡Hemos terminado!_

Subí en mi _Chevy_ y esta vez ya ni miré por el retrovisor. Conduje lentamente, pues estaba mareada. Aún así no tardé más de media hora en llegar a mi casa. Charlie me esperaba sentado en una silla del comedor, con un trozo de pizza en la mano.

-_Hey, Bells._-Dijo a modo de saludo.-_Jake me llamó para preguntarme si ya habías llegado, le dije que no y me ha pedido que cuando llegues que lo llames._

-_Ya voy papá. ¿Qué tal tu día?_-Pregunté.

-_Oh, el doctor Cullen se pasó por la comisaría a arreglar lo del empadronamiento y eso. Extraña familia esa, pero sus muchachos parecen amables y cordiales. Hoy trajo a uno alto y rubio como él, tenía pinta de nervioso._

"_Ya se cual de los guapos Cullens eres, chico rubio" _me dije con una sonrisita y me dispuse a telefonear a Jacob cuando sonó el teléfono.

-_No te levantes papá, voy yo._-Le dije a mi padre.

Corrí a coger el auricular.

-_¿Jake?_-Contesté sin preguntar.

-_Esto... No, soy Alice, Alice Cullen._-Dijo una voz de soprano desde el otro lado de la línea.

-_Ah, hola Alice._-¡Qué chocante!

-_Bella, te llamo para pedirte un favor._-Dijo casi cantando.-_Es que me voy a Seattle para el fin Sábado siguiente, me voy de compras._

-_Oh, eso es estupendo Alice._-¿Para qué me contaba lo que iba a hacer?

-_No es eso, es que te iba a preguntar si te gustaría acompañarme. No tengo con quién ir, Rosalie y Esme se van de... De viaje. Y ni Edward, Emmett y Carlisle son buenos compañeros de compras. Por favor... Jasper está muy ocupado con sus... cosas._

-_Eh... Bueno..._-Respondí cortada.

-_Oh, gracias Bella, te recogeré el Sábado a las doce, iremos a comer, por supuesto invito yo._-Cantó. Si estuviese a mi lado la vería dar saltitos de alegría.

-_Vale..._

-_Hasta el Sábado, si no nos vemos antes... No, no nos veremos antes. ¡Hasta el Sábado!_-Se despidió contenta.

Colgué el teléfono que volvió a sonar otra vez.

-_¿Qué pasó Alice?_-Pensé que se le había olvidado algo.

-_Me llamo Jacob, ¿por qué siempre confundes mi nombre?_

-_Hola, Jake._-Pasé de discutir con él.

-_Bueno, me daba comunicando antes... ¿Por qué has llamado a alguien antes que a mí?._-Parece que él si quería discutir.

-_Bueno, tranquilito que me llamaron a mí._-Me puse brusca.

-_Mira, tranquila tú que yo estoy relajado ¿eh?_-Replicó.

-_¿Me vas a contar qué coño pasó o tendré que adivinarlo?_-Grité.

-_Cuando te hayas tranquilizado me llamas._

Y colgó. Y me quedé sin saber que había pasado.

Pasó el día y me dispuse a no hacer nada... Martes aburrido... Podría superarlo.

Cuando Charlie llegó le preparé unas burgers con patatas, nada complicado, cenamos y me metí en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Jacob me llamó:

-_Bella, ven por favor._

**Oh, qué le dirá Jake??**

**Pues hasta que no lo acertéis nada!!**

**Gracias por esos reviews tan fantásticos!!**

**Hoy cuelgo Diamonds in the sky, pasaros!!**

**Y dejarme aki un lindo review... Que me hacen muy feliz y es mi sueldo!!**


	9. Nota

Nota: Muchísimas gracias por todos esos reviews estupendos que me enviáis, ya ni sé cómo agradecéroslos. En especial, Sue, sin tu indudable apoyo no sabría qué hacer, me gustaría que me dejaras más datos sobre ti, ya que estás siendo mi grandísimo apoyo aquí. Gracias en especial a todos los que me seguís desde el principio, sois geniales.

**Sí, Sue, he pensado muchas veces en presentarme a un concurso literario, pero creo que mi inspiración llega cuando no hay concursos de por medio, jeje.**

**Y creo sinceramente, Sue, que tú podrías escribir tan bien cómo yo, y hasta mejor!! Pero si necesitas una ayudita, o te gustaría escribir un fic conjunto conmigo, ya sabes, sólo dímelo, estaré encantada de ayudarte/escribir contigo.**

**A mis dos chikitas que el otro día me dejaron review diciéndome que si las ayudaba... ****Of course! (****Por supuesto)**

**Dios, cuánto me alegro de que os guste mi fic, y os pido porfas que os paséis también por: Diamonds in the sky. Otra creación mía.**

**Vale, os dejo datos sobre mí, por si os interesan:**

**Mesenger: r e g g i e _ r e g 1 4 h o t m a i l . c o m (sin espacios)**

**Tuenti: Raquel Sánchez**

**Fotolog: Reggie_cullen**

**Otros datos: Soy de la preciosa ciudad de Vigo (Galicia, España) Curso 3º de E.S.O., paso para 4º. Cumplo 16 añitos el 6 de Febrero.**

**Bueno, siento mucho tardar en actualizar, pero estoy con los preparativos para irme de vacaciones, intentaré actualizar desde allí, pero no sé si me será posible, o incluso lo intentaré entre mañana y pasado, pero no prometo nada.**

**Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo!! A disfrutarlo!!**

**Rachelcullen14**


	10. Y ahora toca un Edward contra Mike

**Aún no sabréis lo que pasa con Bella... Éste capi es todo POV de Edward, también se mete un POV de Emmett. Disfrutad!!**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo es de S.M.**

Capítulo 8: Y ahora toca un Edward contra Mike.

Edward POV

Oí la conversación de Bella y Alice en mi mente.

Mi hermana se empeñaba en hacerse amiga de la humana. Me decía que yo también sería su amigo pero ¿Cómo?

Su sangre cantaba para mí, sus ojos brillaban para mí, sus labios se entreabrían para mí...

Menos mal que nadie más que yo poseía el don de leer mentes... Mira que tener fantasías con una humana...

-_¡Edward, Edwardito!._-Emmett, sin duda, nadie más que a Emmett y a un paleto se le ocurriría llamarme así. Quiero decir, solo a un paleto se le ocurriría llamarme así.

"_Tengo que contarle que Alice se va de compras con la humana..."_ Oí pensar a Emmett. Hay que ver lo lento que piensa para ser un vampiro. No me importaba en que perdiese el tiempo mi hermana. Punto y final a ese tema.

-_Ya lo sé Emmett, por si no te has dado cuenta aún, leo mentes._

-_Estupendo... Vale, listillo, intentaré poner mi mente en blanco..._-Me retó mi tontorrón hermano.

-_Acepto, peri si en dos minutos no lo consigues me dejas el Jeep una semana._

-_Pero si lo consigo me dejas el Volvo, ¿vale?_-Pidió.

-_¿Listo para perder?_

-_Tres, dos uno... ¡Ya!-Empezó Emmett._

"_Vamos, Emmett, mente en blanco..."_ el muy ingenuo... No lo iba a conseguir ni en mil años. Podíamos esperar a que pasasen cien, pero sería en vano, no lo conseguiría.

"_I'm a girl, just like to hurt you…"_ canturreó el en su mente, era una canción de _**My Chemical Romance**_, buen grupo, pero la canción hablaba de que era una tía...

-_Emmett, un minuto y nada._-Reí ásperamente.

"_Va tú puedes, en blanco, en blanco... vale, color blanco, a ver si cuela..."_

Emmett empezó a pensar en cosas blancas, camisas, arena blanca como la de los jardines _zen_ y mil chorradas más hasta que se detuvo en chocolate blanco.

"_Mmmm, eso me gustaba de humano... Va, en blancooooooooo"_

-_Y... ¡Tiempo!_

_-¡Venga ya! Pensé en blanco._-Me la intentó colar.

-_No, Emmett, pensabas en blanco, eso quiere decir que pensabas. Por otro lado, eran cosas blancas, no ausencia de cosas._-Tercié.-_Las llaves, me voy a dar una vuelta._

Más bien salía, aparte de que porque no hacía sol, para fijarme en la gente de esos lugares e ir adaptándome con su forma de pensar, y... Con su olor.

Emmett frunció el ceño y me miró desafiante, tenía ganas de pelea. Afortunadamente para él apareció Jasper y lo calmó todo con su prodigioso don. Emmett salió a por las llaves del _Jeep_ mientras yo chocaba las cinco con Jasper.

-_Aquí tienes._-Me lanzó las llaves Emmett con más fuerzas de lo normal.

-_Emmett, tenemos que ir a jugar al Baseball un día de estos._-Me acordé por su lanzamiento.

Salí velozmente de la casa y corrí hacia el garaje. Qué bueno esto de ser ultra-veloz y ultra-fuerte, la mudanza solo nos había llevado dos horas, por eso los coches ya estaban en su sitio. Abrí el _Jeep_ y entré lentamente, disfrutando cada gramo de ese cochazo, sus cómodos asientos, seguros y protectores, el coche perfecto, bello y fuerte, al sol brillaba resplandeciente, pero sin perder ese encanto y esa dureza característicos de la marca _Jeep_. Tendría que hacerme con uno rápidamente. Eran demasiado parecidos a mí, y eso me gustaba.

Conduje veloz por los albores de Forks, e intenté bajar la velocidad al entrar en la ciudad, para ver mejor a los habitantes. Mis futuros compañeros de instituto parecían reunirse por los alrededores de la zona de bares y recreativos, mientras yo disfrutaba intensamente de los libros y de la música clásica, ellos tenían la música de I-pods, Mp3 y Mp4 altísima, aparte de ser ya por sí una música estrambótica. Y para entretenerse, metían dinero en unas ranuras de unas cajas que emitían luces y destellos y con unos mandos movían naves y personas reducidas por la pantalla de dicha máquina. _"Buen invento las videoconsolas, hacen que las librerías estén perfectamente acondicionadas para lectores profesionales como yo, el número justo de personas, aparte de mí, la dependienta o dependiente y quizá un par de lectores ocasionales, librerías vacías como bibliotecas"_ pensé ironizando al final.

Nunca me había parado a probar una videoconsola de esas. Así que aparqué el _Jeep_ a un lado de la larga calle de bares y me dirigí a los recreativos con más éxito para leer la mente de jugadores profesionales y aprender a jugar. Decidí empezar por una máquina algo vacía, solo dos personas a la cola.

Leí la mente del chico que jugaba, un chico simplón, pero buen jugador.

Aprendidos los movimientos esperé pacientemente mi turno. Cuando por fin me tocó un par de curiosos se acercaron, seguramente por ser un forastero.

-_Eh, tú,_-Me dijo un chico con un ojo morado y un corte en el labio.-_¿Sabes jugar?_

-_Sí, creo que sí._-Respondí mientras introducía el dinero en la ranura.

Al chico en cuestión, no hacía falta leerle la mente para saber que no le gustaba que yo estuviera allí. Era apuesto, pero nada comparado conmigo. Se llamaba Mike, como pude comprobar al leerle la mente a la chica que se estaba pegando a él de una forma un tanto conocida en las películas de animadoras y tíos populares. El tío quería retarme, pero eso después de ver como jugaba, así que para empezar no lo hice demasiado bien, ni entré en el récord.

Era un juego sencillo, una navecita controlada por ti tenía que derrotar a unos marcianitos que estaban en filas sobre ella. Tenía cien niveles que yo habría superado sin problemas, pero sólo llegué al cinco, para dejarle cancha al tal Mike. El récord estaba en sesenta y dos niveles. Sencillo.

-_Eh, ¿tu nombre?_-Me ordenó Mike.

-_Edward Cullen._-Respondí secamente.

-_Bien, Cullen, te reto, a ver quien llega a más niveles. El récord es mío, pero no temas, no me pasaré._-Propuso.

-_Acepto, a pantalla dividida, dos jugadores.-_Tercié yo.

-_Si gano te largas, si pierdo, que no voy a perder, Jessica tranquila, bueno, si pierdo haré lo que digas._-Dijo el chico con sorna.

-_Si pierdes me pensaré lo que pedirte._-Dije seriamente.

-_Hecho Cullen, ¿pero cuándo haremos el reto?_

-_¿Tienes algo que hacer?_-Pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-_Vale, ahora. Pagas tú._-Vaya morro tenía el chaval.-_Por cierto, me llamo Mike Newton._

-_Genial._-Dije sarcástico.

Metí unos centavos en la máquina y me puse en el mando azul, me encanta ese color. A él le tocó el rojo.

Empezó relajado, se paraba a bromear con sus colegas. Yo fingía concentración, aunque ya le pillé el truco desde la primera vez que cogí el mando.

Pasamos del nivel cinco en apenas tres minutos.

-_Vaya Cullen, así que no eres tan malo como creía._

-_Mike, yo sólo esperaba tu reto para verte lloriquearle a la chica que te toca el culo en este momento._-Solté sin pensar.

-_Oh, así que eres un chico duro ¿Eh?_-Coqueteó la chica conmigo.

-_Jessica,_-Dijo uno de sus analfabetos amigos por detrás.- _que estás con Mike._

Rieron todos menos Mike y yo, la tal Jessica tenía fama de facilona, como pude _leer_.

Nivel diez, sin problemas para ambos, de vez en cuando Mike soltaba comentarios halagadores para sí mismo, de sus aparentes proezas con los videojuegos y batallitas de la cancha de baloncesto, con las que sus compañeros se mostraban de acuerdo y le reían las gracias.

Nivel treinta, Mike me miraba de reojo para ver si yo tenía dificultades, vi su decepción en el rostro.

Nivel cuarenta y siete. Momento tenso para Mike, perdió una vida al ser dado por un marcianito. Ya solo le que daban dos.

Los muchachos pasaron a animarme a mí y eso a Mike le puso ciego de ira y le hizo perder otra vida en el nivel cincuenta y uno.

Llegamos al sesenta y mis tres vidas seguían intactas. Sesenta y dos...

-_¡Qué te parece, Jessica!_-Ella se había pasado a mi bando desde hacía bastantes niveles y no le prestó atención.-_¡Jessica, estoy superando mi récord!_

Al ver que Jessica no le prestaba la menor atención, Mike se enfadó tanto que realizó un mal movimiento y perdió su última vida.

-_Oh, mierda._

-_Mike, ¡me parece que te quedas en el sesenta y dos!_-Canturreó Jessica mientras se acicalaba el pelo.

Llegué entré vítores al nivel cien, con Mike mas enfurecido y irritable.

-_Está bien Newton, te he ganado. Voy a poner mi nombre en los récords..._

-_Va, Cullen pon mi nombre, para que quede en la posteridad..._-Rogó.

-_Y una mierda, él ganó limpiamente._-Me defendieron algunos de sus compañeros.

-_Está bien pondré tu nombre, luego me largaré, tú lo mirarás y punto. No alardearás, simplemente dejarás que esté ahí. Esa es mi condición._-Sonreí pícaramente ante mi proposición.

-_Hecho, pero nadie hablará de que ganaste tú._

-_Vale, en la máquina pondrá el nombre del ganador._

Escribí en la máquina sin dejar a nadie leer. Luego salí corriendo de los recreativos y mientras entraba en el _Jeep_ oí maldecir a Mike.

-_Maldito Cullen, me las pagarás cabrón._

En los récords ponía: _**"Edward-ganó-Mike-lloró".**_

Leí la mente de Mike antes de arrancar: _"menos mal que no se enteraron de lo que pasó ayer con el indio, si no, a la mierda con mi reputación."_ Vi lo que había pasado en su mente y me eché a reír. ¡Bien por el quileute! Y... ¿También se metió Bella Swan?

**Oh, adoro a Edward...**

**No os olvidéis de pasaros por Diamonds in the sky!!**


	11. Por teléfono con los Cullen

**SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA!! (estaba de vacaciones)**

**Espero que os guste este cap!!**

**Crepúsculo es de S.M.**

Capítulo 9: Por teléfono con los Cullen.

Bella POV

Después de la llamada de Jacob me fui directa a La Push, tenía que saber que diablos había pasado con Mike.

Media hora más tarde ya estaba enfrente de la casa de Jacob.

-_Jake, abre la puerta por favor._-Pedí mientras tocaba el timbre.

-_Sí, ya, pero relájate ¿vale?_-Dijo Jake con voz ronca.

Abrió la puerta y suspiré de alivio al contemplar que Jacob no tenía ningún rasguño.

-_Me alegro de que Mike no te haya hecho nada._-Reconocí.-_Pero espero que él no haya salido muy mal parado._

-_Oh, tu ex no acabó tan mal..._

-_Con eso de tan mal... ¿Quieres decir que le has hecho algo?_

-_Mujer... No creerías que me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados ¿no?_-Para él era una obviedad-_Le dejé un ojo morado y le pateé un poco el culo._

-_¡Genial!_-Grité-_Así verá con quien ando yo... ¡Para no meterse conmigo!_

-_Wow, chica, estás irreconocible_.-Dijo Jake sorprendido.

Acabamos riendo al recordar la cara de Mike cuando lo abofeteé y le hice el corte en el labio, causa también por la cual me mareé, pero en fin, nadie es perfecto...

¿O sí? Y eso me llevaba a la siguiente cuestión de mi agenda cerebral. Sábado, compras con Alice Cullen.

Aún estábamos a Miércoles, pero mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, razón de más para estar tan irritable con Jacob.

Telefoneé a mi padre para decirle que pasaría todo el día con los Black, Billy necesitaba una modelo para probarse el traje de madrina de bodas de Rachel, una de las hermanas de Jacob, con la cual jugaba de pequeña, junto a su otra hermana, Rebeca.

Era la boda de Sam Uley y Leah Clearwater. Sólo faltaban tres semanas y Charlie y yo estábamos invitados, lo tenía claro, aprovecharía el día de compras con Alice para adquirir un vestido en condiciones.

Llegué a casa por la noche, con la intención de estar un rato con mi padre, pero me urgió una necesidad mayor... ¡Tenía que abrir la bolsa con el vestido que me había regalado Alice!

Totalmente descartado comprar el vestido, este era estupendo.

Un vestido azul eléctrico abierto por la espalda y con corte diagonal a la altura de las rodillas. Perfecto, aparte de que era de seda.

Tenía que telefonear a Alice.

-_Papá, necesito el número del doctor Cullen._-Le dije a Charlie mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Después de buscarlo por todos lados...

Marqué el número a toda prisa, esperando que no se les diera por ser de los que se acuestan pronto.

Edward POV

-_Edward de un momento a otro llamarán por teléfono, ¿Puedes coger tú?_-Me dijo Alice desde el primer piso, interrumpiéndome mi sesión de piano.

-_Si._-Esto era sospechoso, ¿qué estaría haciendo?

"_Que sexy esta mi Jazzy con esos gayumbos nuevos..."_

Puaj, tenía que dejar de entrometerme en los pensamientos de mi familia, ya esta mañana antes de mi paseo intercepté una imagen de Rosalie desnuda en la mente de Emmett. Que horror. A ver como me iba a quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Jasper en calzoncillos, aunque estaba sexy... Oh dios, ¿en qué me he convertido?

_**Ring-ring**_

-_¿Diga?_-Por culpa de que Alice pensaba en otras cosas no pude leerle para saber quién llamaba.

-_Hola, soy Bella Swan,_-¡Era ella!-_¿Con quién hablo?_

...

-_Esto... ¿Hola? Me oyes, ¿no?_-_"¿Y ahora yo que digo...?"_

Maldita Alice, sabía que era Bella por eso quería que cogiese yo.

-_Eooooo._

-_Ah, sí, hola Bella, soy Edward._

Qué voz más estúpida me salió...

-_Oh..._-Ella tampoco se esperaba que fuera yo, estábamos empatados.

_-Sí_...

-_Ya..._

-_Emmmm, si habéis acabado la sesión de monosílabos... Creo que Bella desea hablar conmigo._-Habló Alice pícaramente detrás de mí.

-_Bella, ¿qué deseas?_-Pregunté lo más amablemente posible.

-_De-dese-hab-Al..._-Balbuceó.-_Alice, por fa-fa-vor._

-_Desde luego._

-_Trae, Eddie._-Dijo Alice con sorna.

-_Eres un monstruo, ¿lo sabías?_-Dije enfadado. Y corrí hasta el garaje para así coger mi coche e ir a relajarme dando una vuelta por Forks. De noche tendría que ser diferente.

No sabía como me podía molestar tanto el hecho de hacer balbucear a Bella. Si ella supiera cuanto me llama su sangre, cuán desesperado estoy por ella...

Bella POV

Oh dios mío, era Edward... Y yo balbuceando como una estúpida. Desde luego no tengo remedio, ¿qué pensará de mí?

-_¡Hola Bella!_-Canturreó Alice al otro lado del auricular.

-_Oh, ¿qué tal Alice?_

-_Genial._

-_No estaríais durmiendo ¿no?_

Oí la risa de Emmett al fondo, espero que no se riera de mí. Aunque, yo no había dicho nada malo...

-_No Bella, no te preocupes._-Respondió ella con naturalidad.

-_Quería darte las gracias por el vestido, ya que antes no he tenido la oportunidad._-Le dije amablemente.

-_Bella, somos amigas, no tienes porqué agradecérmelo._

Qué bien, me tomaba como una amiga. Me empezaba a gustar más la familia Cullen.

-_De todas maneras estaba buscando un vestido así para una boda, dentro de tres semanas._

-_¡Pero bueno! ¿Piensas llevar eso a una boda?_-Preguntó enfadada.

-_Bueno... es eso o el vestido de novia de mi madre..._

-_Bella, por el amor de dios, este Sábado iremos de compras y te aseguro que el vestido te va a parecer una tontería comparado con como te voy a vestir... Digo, con como te..._

-_Oh no, de eso nada, monina, no quiero ir espectacular. Voy con mi padre, y ya sabes, no quiero que se avergüence por no llevar cosas caras._-Estaba dispuesta a zanjar ese tema.

-_Ya hablaremos de eso..._-Ella prefirió dejarlo para más adelante.-_¿No tienes acompañante?_

-_No, he roto con mi novio. Era un cerdo._

-_Jeje, podrías ir con Edward, si quieres yo le pregunto..._

-_¡Alice Cullen! Sabes que no va a acceder a ir conmigo. Aparte, no os conozco casi._-Discutí.

-_Mi querida Bella, tengo la __**"sensación" **__de que seremos grandes amigas. ¿Por qué no empezar ya a conocernos bien?-_Dijo amablemente.-_Sería lo mejor, y no nos engañemos, a ti mi hermano te hace tilín._

Si... Para que engañarnos, pero siempre podía yo engañarla a ella.

-_Tolón. Tu hermano me hace tolón..._

¿Que chorrada era esa de tilín? Se me antojaba a niña pequeña.

-_Tengo una vaca lecheeeeeraaaaaa, no es una vaca cualquieeeeeeeraaaa, toma leche merengada..._

-_Emmett... ¡Cállate!_-Gritó Alice, molesta.

-_Vamos, Bella, al destino no se le puede engañar, pídele a Edward que te acompañe a la boda, venga._-Puso una voz adorable.

-_¡No, no voy a ir con él!_-Le grité al auricular y colgué.

Me quedé tan ancha, pero el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

-_¿Diga?_-Contesté con fastidio.

-_¿Te molesto?_-Era la aterciopelada voz de Edward.

-_N-no, no te preocupes._-Tartamudeé.

-_Bueno, quería pedirte un favor._-Pidió.

-_Adelante._-Recuperé algo de seriedad en la voz.

¿Qué sería?, ¿qué me pediría?

-_He ido al instituto hace unos minutos y como los profesores ya estaban allí me han hecho ya la matrícula, pero no tengo los libros. En la librería se han agotado y como es a ti a la única que conozco me gustaría pedírtelos para hacer copias._

Edward POV

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No podía más, pasé cerca de la casa de Bella Swan y no me pude contener. Fui a la cabina más cercana y la persuadí para quedar y así fotocopiarme los libros y...

Dios, necesitaba pasar un rato cerca de ella. No quería matarla, nada más lejos... ¿O sí?

Ahora tenía una crisis, no sabía lo que quería. Era una sensación nueva para mí, puesto que siempre había sido muy seguro de mí mismo.

Bella POV

Edward llegaría de un momento a otro para fotocopiar mis libros, estaba emocionada, como si la vida fuera nada más que Edward Cullen...

**Ring-ring**

Otra vez el teléfono.

-_¿Sí?_-Mejor cambiar mi modo de contestar, me estaba haciendo repetitiva.

-_Soy Rosalie._-Contestó bruscamente la Cullen que menos me gustaba, y eso que aún no había conocido a la mamá Cullen ni al rubito.

-_Oh, hola Rosalie._

-_Ellos insisten en que me disculpe y..._

-_Y a ti te parece fatal disculparte ¿no?_-Creí adivinar.

-_Nada más lejos, Bella._-Me había dejado anonadada.-_¿Puedo pasarme por tu casa para disculparme personalmente?_

-_No se te da bien pedir perdón ¿verdad?_-Me confié.

-_Has dado en el clavo._-Rió-_Pero esta vez quiero hacerlo porque es lo que siento, no he sido muy tolerante, pero créeme, tuve mis razones._

-_Está bien, acepto tus disculpas, no hace falta que vengas._-Iba a venir Edward y no parecía buena mezcla, más bien era tentar a la suerte.

-_Oh, ya lo entiendo, va a ir Edward ¿no?_

Pensé que se iba a enfadar, pero comprobé que no era así.

-_En efecto, vendrá a fotocopiar los libros._

-_Oh, no... ¡Alice!_

-_¿Qué ocurre Rosalie?_

Otro cuelgue más. Estaba un poco harta del teléfono, hasta pensé en desconectarlo, pero volvió a sonar dos minutos después.

-_Aquí Bella._-Cambié mi saludo otra vez.

-_Bella, soy Carlisle._

Otro más, hoy era sin dudarlo el día de las conversaciones telefónicas con los Cullen.

-_Dime Carlisle._

-_¿Está Edward ahí?_

-_N-Sí, está llamando a la puerta._

Oí la voz de Edward de lejos.

-_Alice, demasiado tarde._-Susurró Carlisle.

-_Hay otras opciones..._-Medio oí a Alice al fondo. Su voz denotaba miedo y frustración.

Estaba abriéndole la puerta a Edward y me pareció que él lo oía, y su semblante que me miraba amenazadoramente cambió y me pareció que se le descomponía el rostro en una mueca de tristeza.

**Qué pasará?? Me encanta dejaros con el suspense!! (me vais a matar, lo sé!!)**

**He colgade el último (dependedesimedejáisreviewsparacolgarmás) de Diamonds in the sky!! pasaros!!**

**Reviews, pliiiiis**


	12. Adiós, Bella

**No sé aún como agradeceros todos esos fantásticos reviews que me animan a seguir con la historia, de la que hasta ahora llevo sólo 14 capítulos escritos, pero espero que mi inspiración no me falle y sigan más, y espero q vosotros tb lo qeraís así xD!!**

**Disfrutar del cap!!**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todo lo que conlleva no me pertenece, todo es obra de la increíble mente de la increíble escritora Stephanie Meyer.**

Capítulo 10: Adiós, Bella.

Bella POV

Edward corrió hacia el auricular descolgado, lo tomó y respondió.

-_Chicos, soy Edward, estoy bien, el café no me ha tentado y por eso ahora no sufro las consecuencias._-Dijo enigmáticamente.

Me miró con una mueca ahora divertida.

-_Es que tengo problemas con la cafeína._-Me susurró y puso una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita desde ese instante.

Noté como si me arrebatasen el aire cuando se me acercó, después de colgar el teléfono.

-_Bella, ahora es tarde para hacer fotocopias, mañana me pasaré a por los libros. No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era._-Se disculpó.

-_Ni yo, creo que lo que deseaba era verte._

¡Glup! Y lo solté. Pensé en voz alta.

-_Oh, entonces estás siendo sincera. Yo también deseaba verte, sinceramente._

Eso yo ya no me lo esperaba.

-_Wow, eso... no era lo que yo me esperaba oír._-Reconocí, mientras notaba mis mejillas ardiendo.

-_Se te ve muy linda cuando te ruborizas._-Me puso una mano en la mejilla derecha.

-_Oh._-Solté, su piel era muy fría.

-_Bueno, ahora me estoy pasando yo de sincero._-Dijo mientras retiraba la mano rápidamente.

-_Me gusta la gente sincera._

Que poco me costaba ahora hablar sinceramente con él.

-_Bien, entonces... mañana... ¿Me acompañas a hacer fotocopias?_-Preguntó.

-_¡Qué novelesco!_-Reí.

-_Tienes razón. Mañana... ¿Fotocopias, cena...?_

-_Estupendo._-Casi canté.

-_A las cinco fotocopias, luego te llevaré a Port Angeles a cenar._

-_¡Estupendo!_-Grité.-_Uy, me pasé._

Bella, eres una "estupenda" estúpida...

-_Ja, Ja... Hasta mañana._-Me contestó a la vez que me acariciaba una mejilla.

Con las mejillas coloradas bajé la cabeza y al levantarla parpadeé y me pareció que le molestó, porque me miró con una cara de estupefacción que me dejó descolocada por completo.

-_¿He hecho algo malo?_

-_No, Bella, todo lo contrario._

Se fue riendo y yo me quedé mirándole con cara de confusión.

Edward POV

Me costó no tirarme a su cuello justo cuando abrió la puerta, pero lo que me dio valor realmente no fue el oír a mi familia lamentarse de que la hubiese matado, no, lo que me infundió ese valor fue la cara de la chica, con un punto de esperanza, inocencia... Ahora su vida estaba en mis manos, con un solo movimiento su existencia se terminaría en este mundo.

Pero ahora ella me importaba de verdad, me sentía demasiado ligado a alguien al cual no podía "leer". Aunque era realmente molesto, un segundo a su lado valía millones. Era tan interesante, tan adorable, inocente, dulce, tan... humana.

Le toqué la mejilla mientras le decía unas palabras que al parecer le encantaron.

Estaba hermosísima cuando se ruborizaba. La invité a cenar al día siguiente, se puso contentísima, que fácil era contentar a una humana, esa chica me atraía misteriosamente, tenía que saber más de ella. Me despedía ya mientras le acariciaba el rostro cuando bajó la cabeza ruborizada. La levantó segundos más tarde aún con las mejillas coloradas y parpadeando...

¡Mierda Edward!

Me había enamorado, y eso sí que no era bueno. Tendría que cortar toda relación con Bella, por su bien.

Bella POV

Me fui a poner el pijama canturreando, mientras intentaba oír el pitido del microondas que me avisaría que la cena estaba lista.

-_Bella, he llegado._-Mi padre.

-_Papá, la cena está en el microondas, cuando haga "__**pí" **__la sacas ¿vale?_

-_A mandar_-Contestó en un bostezo.

Cené con Charlie y luego me acosté temprano, me esperaba un Jueves realmente apasionante.

A eso de las doce me despertó el timbre del teléfono.

-_¿Mm?_-Contesté desperezándome.

-_Soy Edward Cullen._-Uy, que formalidad.

-_¡Hola Edward Cullen!_-Hice la gracia.

-_Bella, ¿podemos hablar en serio?_

Mierda, algo pasaba.

-_Si, si quieres venir y hablamos..._

-_De acuerdo, a las doce y media. ¿Vale?_

-_Si, hasta luego._

En una noche había sido feliz, en una mañana, desesperada.

¿Sobre qué iría la charla? Esperaba no tener nada malo para que Edward me reprochase.

Me vestí a toda velocidad, después de ducharme rápidamente. Ordené la casa, Charlie no había fregado después de cenar y había dejando una bolsa de patatillas en el sofá, dejando todo perdido, puesto que se había sentado encima, al parecer.

A las doce y media, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos, llegó Edward.

Guapísimo, como siempre, con una camisa azul celeste y unos pantalones beiges claros. El pelo color bronce despeinado le daba un toque desenfadado que lo hacía encantador. Y su rostro... Me perdía en él y hasta me olvidaba de pensar.

-_Buenos días, Bella._

-_Hola Edward._

Mierda, seguíamos con formalidades.

-_Lo siento pero tengo que suspender la cena de hoy._

Bueno, siempre la podíamos posponer para el día siguiente.

-_Oh, no te preocupes, podemos quedar mañana. Tengo libre hasta que empiecen las clases. _

-_Bueno, es que... No voy a cenar contigo ningún día._

Seguro que sus padres no lo dejaban cenar fuera, ya lo había comprobado el día de la maleta, no cenaban fuera.

-_Bueno, pues comemos hoy juntos._

-_Tampoco._

-_¿Mañana?_-Dije ya aferrándome a un pequeño rayo de esperanza que quedaba aún en mi interior.

-_Bella, no lo entiendes. No voy a quedar nunca contigo para nada._

Wow, si antes pensaba que en una noche me habían hecho feliz, en una mañana me habían quitado las ganas de sonreír.

De todas maneras me lo esperaba, ese chico era demasiado para mí, pero no pude evitar llevarme las manos al corazón.

-_No quiero hacerte daño, Bella, pero no me convienes._-Dijo en voz baja y seria.

Me lo esperaba, definitivamente era de esperar. Pero aún así estaba llorando, con las manos en el corazón.

-_Oh, sí. Ya me lo suponía._-Dije nerviosa mientras me enjugaba las lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa.

-_Bella, de veras que no te quiero hace ningún mal..._

Sí, claro. Y luego se irá. Y eso que no me quería dañar. Y ya lo estaba haciendo.

-_Sí, vale, ningún mal. Pues me lo está haciendo ¿sabes?_-Intenté controlar mis sentimientos, pero la puerta de mi corazón se abrió y los dejó escapar.-_Pues lo estás haciendo genial, genial, Edward Cullen..._

Ya, me pasé, y eso que lo veía venir. Pero por alguna razón mi boca no estuvo cerrada. Y no me resigné, luché por no llorar, y lo estaba consiguiendo, pero Edward hizo algo inesperado que me dejó sin aliento.

Edward Cullen me dio mi primer beso. Nunca había besado a Mike, siempre le ponía excusas tontas cuando él lo intentaba, esperaba a alguien de verdad, a un Edward Cullen, aunque no me quisiera...

El beso fue increíble. Noté mi respiración entrecortada mientras sus labios presionaban suavemente los míos, dejando escapar un suspiro de liberación. Entreabrí mi boca para dejar paso a su húmeda lengua, que se fundió con la mía en un eterno abrazo. Sus manos presionaban mi espalda y bajaban deslizándose hasta mis caderas, mis manos se perdían en su cabello.

El beso tomó parte furtiva y se tornó furioso y fuerte. Edward se fundía en mí con ira y pasión contenida, sus manos estaban en todos lados de mi espalda, arriba, abajo, más abajo...

Nuestros cuerpos se mecían en una sensual danza.

Me emocioné y salté a su cuerpo, con mis piernas entrelazando su cintura, mientras él estaba contra la pared sujetándome por el culo.

Nuestro beso parecía eterno, pero yo me mecí sensualmente contra él y abrió los ojos desorbitados mientras soltaba un grito ahogado que silenció mi gemido de placer.

Me soltó y caí de culo, haciéndome daño, pero callada. Me levanté frotándome la espalda.

Él me miraba amenazadoramente, ups... No le había gustado mi reacción, estaba más que claro.

-_Bella, no puedo hacer eso otra vez._-Me reprendió cuando yo me acercaba a él.

-_No, no es eso. Lo siento, no esperaba reaccionar así._

-_Yo tampoco lo esperaba. Digamos que ha sido una despedida._

-_Pero, ¿por qué?_-Pregunté alejándome de él.

-_Te lo he dicho, pero si quieres lo repito. No quiero nada contigo._-Fue descortés, como cuando nos conocimos.-_Adiós, Bella._

**Oh!! El primer beso de Edward y Bella!! (Será el último??) Fue muy sexy!! Jaja...**

**Un aviso para chica mona y swety girl... No recibí ningún e-mail, y tampoco tngo vuestra dirección, tenéis q escribirla con espacios, ya que fanfiction la borra!!**

**Bueno, el próx cap aún no sé cuándo lo subiré, la verdad, pero espero que sea pronto, ya que no me gusta haceros esperar.**

**Muchas gracias, otra vez, por los reviews tan estupendos que recibo, rony, tú siempre has estado leyéndome y comentando!! Gracias!!**

**Y para los que aún no me habéis comentado... Abajo hay un botoncito verde que si lo aprietas y dejas tu opinión... Me harás muy feliz!!**

**Venga, aver si llegamos a los 20 reviews por capítulo!! (eso si q sería un puntazo...)**

**Ah, no creo que continúe Diamonds In The Sky, ya que sólo he recibido un review de apoyo... ******** Pero os animo a pasaros, aún así!! (Y a dejar un review, que también me haría muy feliz, y si llego a unos cuantos de apoyo, entonces lo continuaré!!)**

**Podéis hacer las preguntas que queráis y... Si me dejáis un review interesante... Igual os adelanto un poco del cap 11!!**

**Un mordisco! Nos leemos!**


	13. Y aún así, de compras

**Os dejo el cap, no me apetece djar na +... Toy un poco depre... Ya os contaré otro día que esté más animada...**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo es de Stephanie Meyer**

Capítulo 11: Y aún así, de compras.

Edward POV

No, no podía ser, y ella tenía que entenderlo. Pero hice algo estúpido, que aunque lo estuviera esperando fue estúpido.

La besé. Mi primer beso, y con una humana.

Presioné mis labios contra los suyos con la intención de que solo se alargara hasta ahí, para no llegar a los límites de mi autocontrol. Pero aún así no me contuve y ella abrió su boca para dejar paso a mi lengua, que se juntó con la de ella.

El beso se volvió intenso y ella hizo algo inesperado. Se subió encima mío y yo de idiota me eché contra la pared. Cuando se empezó a mecer contra mí y empezó a gemir de placer casi la mato.

La dejé caer sin pensar y solté un grito ahogado que ocultó su gemido.

Y luego le dije algo que ni pensé. Una mentira sin duda. Me despedí y me largué de allí corriendo.

Me metí en el coche y cuando llegué a mi casa vi a Alice contra el umbral de la puerta. Con cara de preocupación. Me había visto besarme con Bella, pero como sus visiones eran así de raras, no había visto el desenlace de ésta.

-_Edward._-Saludó, con voz afectada.

Comprendía perfectamente el porqué de su tono. Mi cara denotaba una gran tristeza.

-_No, Alice. Bella está viva, no creo que bien, pero al fin y al cabo viva._

Fingí como que era de esperar, pero más bien pareció un ademán de sollozo.

-_¿La has hecho daño?_-Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-_Sí, pero no físico. Bueno, cuando se subió a mi cintura la dejé caer y creo que ahora le quedará un moratón en el..._

-_¿Que has hecho qué?_-Gritó Emmett desde el interior de la casa.

-_Buff._

-_Hermanito, esto va a ser la historia del año, o del siglo..._

Oh, el gran estúpido de Emmett. Estaba patético, llevaba carmín de Rosalie en una comisura del labio y el pelo despeinado, muy a mi estilo. Pero lo peor era que llevaba la bragueta abierta y se le veían unos calzoncillos rosas con ositos, horribles...

-_¡Hola pajarito!_-Dijo Alice acercando la cabeza al paquete de Emmett.

-_¡Mierda!_-Rugió Emmett alejándose a toda prisa hacia la habitación que compartía con Rosalie.

-_Bueno, Alice._

-_Cuéntamelo todo._-Casi rogó mi hermana favorita.

Después de contarle lo esencial y de unas cuantas observaciones de Emmett, esta vez hablando desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, di por terminada mi familiar velada y me dispuse a marcharme de caza un par de días, no quería acercarme a Bella, yo era demasiado peligroso para ella.

Bella POV

Pasaron el resto del jueves y el viernes tranquilamente. No supe nada de los Cullen hasta el sábado por la mañana, día en que me iría de compras con Alice, aunque no fue precisamente ella quien vino.

Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir.

-_Bella._-Dijo una la guapísima Cullen rubia, Rosalie.

-_Wow, Rosalie, no te esperaba._-Dije sorprendida.

Y con un poco de miedo también, pero Rosalie no pareció notarlo.

-_Verás, no he sido buena ni tolerante contigo._

-_Ya..._

-_Te preguntarás porqué, pero es algo de o que no estoy autorizada a contarte, compréndelo._

-_S-sí._

-_Vamos Bella._-Me notó el miedo.-_No te voy a morder._

Soltó una risita, _"una broma privada"_, supuse.

-_Bueno, eso ya lo sé, pero aún así..._

-_Deseo que seamos amigas. No quiero que por mi culpa se estropee tu amistad con ningún miembro de mi familia._

-_Tienes razón, está bien Rosalie..._

-_Rose._

-_Rose, yo tampoco quiero malos rollos._

-_Entonces..._

-_Amigas._

Fue demasiado fácil, pero aún tenía una pregunta más para Rosalie:

-_Rosalie, Rose... ¿Tú en verdad quieres que seamos amigas?_-Tenía que estar segura.

-_Bella, soy la más susceptible de la familia, la más desconfiada y la más escéptica. Pero... ¿sabes?, creo que te ganarás un hueco en mi corazón, como los demás lo han hecho ya. De momento... Sí, creo que quiero que seamos amigas._

Wow, genial... O sea, que tendré que ganármela a pulso, yo, que tanto me costaba hacer amigas...

-_Bueno, si quieres tomar algo..._

Otra risita más...

-_No, Bella, gracias, acabo de desayunar, ciervo para ser exactos._

-_¿Carne de venado por las mañanas?_-Pregunté recelosa.

-_No exactamente carne, pero sí._

Dicho esto se marchó riendo hacia su BMW rojo.

"_Qué chica más risueña..."_

Me arreglé un poco antes de que Alice e viniera a recoger, sin mucho éxito con mis ojeras, pero aún así quedé conforme.

-_Toc-toc._-Cantó una voz al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

-_¡Alice! ¿Cómo has entrado?_-Grité sorprendida y algo enfadada.

-_Había una llave bajo una maceta de la entrada..._

-_¿Y cómo sabías que estaba ahí?_

Se encogió de hombros y escudriñó mi armario ropero en busca de algo con lo que combinar mi conjunto de hoy. Yo rebusqué con ella.

Saqué una chaqueta muy cómoda pero algo pasada de moda y se la mostré, puso una mueca de asco.

-_¡Bella! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?_-Se echó una mano a la frente en plan melodramático.

-_Alice, búscame una chaqueta fina, hoy hace calor, aunque haga esta niebla... Y en cuanto encuentres algo que te agrade el cual esté yo conforme, nos marchamos._-Soné autoritaria, así que ella me echó la lengua, se quitó su chaqueta y me la puso.

-_Me agrada._-Contestó si más.

-_Alice, esta es tu chaqueta, pasarás frío._-Era una prenda preciosa, pero era de ella.

-_No, créeme. Aparte, yo me compraré otra, te regalo esa, no acepto un no por respuesta..._

-_Conforme... Larguémonos._

Qué horror, de compras con Alice... Sentí que los pies se me caían a las tres horas de recorrer el centro comercial de Seattle, solo había comido un bocadillo, yo sola, Alice dijo no tener hambre, aunque seguro que lo que quería era acabar entrando en la ropa de recién nacido, ya que estaba súper delgada.

Después de otra hora, mi estómago se había caído, junto con mis pies. Estaba hambrienta, con diez bolsas mías colgadas de los brazos y manos e iba arrastrando los pies y gimiendo, pero Alice no pareció darse cuenta y siguió dando saltitos con su chaqueta nueva y más bolsas que yo. Esa chica era inagotable.

-_Alice, dime donde compras las pilas recargables que yo quiero un pack..._-Dije sentándome ya en el suelo.

-_Señorita Swan... Por el amor de Dios, levántese del suelo y pase por la tienda de enfrente, tiene una llamada urgente de mi tarjeta de crédito..._-Dijo Alice imitando a la perfección la voz de una cajera hablando por megafonía así que me eché a reír y decidí seguirla.

-_Alice, dos tiendas más y se acabó, no sé aún cómo te he permitido que gastes esto en mí._

-_Bella, necesitabas renovar el vestuario, y no hablemos de la boda, tenías que comprar un vestido en condiciones y que fuera en armonía con los colores de la naturaleza, ya que como dices la boda se celebrará al aire libre. Aparte..._

Esa chica no se callaba ni aunque no la escucharan...

Cinco tiendas y seis bolsas más tarde...

-_Buff, listas para marcharnos._

-_Sí Bella, ¿Ves como era bueno haberse parado en dos tiendas más de las que decías?_

-_Han sido cinco, pero bueno._

-_Bah, la última era de chicos._

-_¡Pero aún así me has comprado una gorra!_

-_No es para ti, es para Edward, se moría por una gorra de __**Nike**__, se la regalarás tú._

-_Alice, entre tu hermano y yo no van las cosas muy bien..._

-_¡Créeme, irán!_-Gritó saltando a mi alrededor, entusiasmada mientras metíamos las bolsas en el maletero.

Y sin pensarlo, apareció él...

**Un mordisco, reviews**


	14. Ni contigo, ni sin tí

**Grax x preocuparos x mí, pro trankis, no es un blokeo d autora. Cosas del... amor? Algo así...**

**Os dejo el cap, q sta raro... jeje**

Capítulo 12: Ni contigo, ni sin ti.

-_Ah, o sea, que yo quería una gorra de Nike..._-Dijo él despreocupadamente mientras le sonreía a la duendecillo.

-_Sí, tú me mencionaste algo de una gorra de Nike..._

-_Oh, cierto._

Que modales más exquisitos, que voz más dulce y... imposible, tenía que quitármelo de la cabeza...

-_Buenas tardes, Bella._

-_Edward,_-Le correspondí con un leve asentimiento_-¿Qué tal tu día?_

-_Bien, gracias._

Que corteses estábamos siendo... como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-_Chicos, ahora que estamos todos... ¿Qué tal ir a... cenar?_-Propuso Alice.

Oh, sus padres les dejaban cenar fuera.

-_¿Cenar, Alice? ¿Comida?_

"Eres un genio" Pensé tensando la mandíbula.

-_Bueno... en fin, creo que ya basta de tonterías. Alice, ¿Adonde__**-"coño" **_pensé-_vamos?_-Pregunté dándole un énfasis especial a la palabra tonterías.

Alice ni se había sorprendido de que su hermano apareciese sin explicaciones por detrás nuestra, ahora era mi turno.

-_Eddie, ¿Qué haces aquí?_-Me puse a dar saltitos a su alrededor imitando a Alice, pero sin su gracia y elegancia.

Alice me fulminó con la mirada y Edward se rió entre dientes.

-_Beeeeellaaaaaa, que bien que estás saltando alrededor de mi hermano en el aparcamiento de un centro comercial donde hay gente, bastante gente._

Ese había sido un golpe bajo, me sonrojé y me paré justo en un salto, y cómo no, perdí el equilibrio sobre un pie y caí estrepitosamente encima de Edward, provocando la risa de unos chavales que le robaban los tapones de los coches caros y miraban codiciosamente el Porsche de Alice.

-_Juajuajuajua..._-Risa de chavales estúpidos en la edad del pavo.

Edward bufó orgulloso mientras se levantaba del suelo, apoyándome yo en él.

-_Edward, me duele el pie..._

-_Tranquila, ¡¡yo te cuidaré monada!!_-Gritó uno de los niñatos que estaban mirando el Porche.

-_¡Tu te callas!_

Gritó Alice amenazadoramente mientras me observaba mi tobillo dañado.

Nos dirigimos a urgencias a pesar de mis propuestas, Edward insistió mucho en mi salud, cosa que no entendía. Esto era extraño, como un _**"ni contigo, ni sin ti"**_. Para que engañarme, me gustaba tener a Edward pendiente de mi, y oírle preguntar:

-_Doctor, ¿Es grave?_

Eso había sido muy teatral, pero bonito, al fin y al cabo.

Yesos, recomendaciones y una clínica ortopédica más tarde estábamos en casa, yo con unas preciosas muletas negras y plateadas como las de toda la vida.

Edward había insistido en acompañarme a casa, Alice dijo no se qué de cenar con Jasper, una excusa, fijo.

-_Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?_-Preguntó con sumo interés.

-_¿Física o psíquicamente?_-Contesté algo molesta.

-_El pie._

-_Bien_-Mentí. Me dolía a horrores.

-_Y... ¿Psíquicamente?_

-_Confusa, Edward, muy confusa._

-_Creo que te debo una explicación, no es que no quiera estar contigo..._

-_Ni contigo ni sin ti._-Cité.

-_Mph, parece así, pero lo que necesito que entiendas es que no pueda estar contigo, no debo, aunque quiero._-¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-_Edward, márchate, por favor._-Le pedí sin contemplaciones.

Me miró como sin comprender, hizo un mohín y se marchó.

Bufé y me tumbé en el sofá, ya que antes estaba sentada.

Pensé en mis últimas palabras, no había sido educada con Edward, pero no quería oírle decir lo que estaría bien o no. Yo sabía que él era mi destino, Alice lo sabía, y ella era una persona muy intuitiva. ¿Debería fiarme de sus conjeturas? Es más, ¿debería fiarme de las mías?

Llamaron al timbre.

Cogía las muletas y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Abrí ya sin preguntar, Charlie se habría olvidado las llaves o algo así, no le faltaba mucho para llegar.

Era Edward otra vez.

-_Que..._

Intenté preguntar, pero él me puso un dedo en los labios y a mí se me escapó un suspiro de resignación.

Se le torció el rostro y se acercó a mí. Apoyó sus labios en mi cuello y aspiró mi aroma por su nariz. Me besó el cuello mientras yo soltaba las muletas aparatosamente y le agarraba el pelo. Abrió sus labios y noté que empezaba a morder, se me escapó un gemido de dolor y él se quedó tieso. Se apartó de mí bruscamente y yo me eché la mano al cuello, noté un fino hilillo de algo líquido que se me escurría hacia el escote, empapé mis dedos y, bajo su atenta mirada olisqueé de que se trataba el líquido en cuestión.

Sangre...

Edward POV

Estaba decidido a volver, a disculparme, a darle una explicación coherente...

Abrió la puerta y puso una cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba que fuese yo. Iba a decirme algo, pero no me di cuenta de lo qué, ya que perdí el control y me lancé a su cuello, aspiré su delicioso olor, era casi irresistible, la besé y ella soltó las muletas y se aferró a mi cabello, abrí mis labios, saqué mis colmillos y mordí...

Cuando una gota de su sangre se posó en mi sedienta garganta empecé a desenterrar sentimientos, yo amaba a Bella Swan, la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, y estaba dispuesto a dejarme la piel en protegerla, en dejarme amar, no lo iba a echar a perder ahora, pero, ¿cómo explicarle que la había mordido? No iba a decirle que me iba el sadomasoquismo, no era cierto, aparte... Yo era virgen...

Me aparté y noté como se me encogían los colmillos. Examiné su reacción, me miraba desconcertada, gracias a Dios mi ponzoña aún no se había salido de mis caninos. Una gota de su deliciosa sangre se le escurría hacia el escote, pareció notarlo y se llevó los dedos hacia el cuello y se los empapaba de sangre, luego los dirigió lentamente hacia la nariz, aspiró...

Y se desmayó en mis brazos.

Bella POV

Me desperté entre sus brazos, fríos y pétreos, tenía una mano posada en la herida de mi cuello, parecía que no sangraba.

Yo estaba confusa, pero de una cosa me acordaba. Edward me había mordido.

Me levanté de un salto. Me tomó de la mano, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero yo retiré mi mano y hablé primero.

-_¡No me toques!_-Empecé-_¿Qué diablos hiciste?_

-_Bueno... Te mordí._

-_Eso lo sé, lo noto en mi cuello, ¿Sabes?_

-_Bella, te lo puedo explicar..._

-_¡Eres un sadomasoquista!, me compadezco de tu familia, es evidente que no saben lo que tienen como hijo, hermano, cuñado..._-Grité nerviosa-_Eres un monstruo..._

-_Sí, lo soy, pero esa es mi condición, mi vida, yo no lo elegí..._

No entendía nada, y ahora menos. Una persona no nace así, eso se crea en el interior del individuo.

-_Tu padre llegará en cuestión de minutos, me voy._

Como si no lo fuese a echar yo...

¿Cómo sabía que mi padre iba a llegar en minutos? Edward tenía razón...

Ahora tendría que aclarar mil cosas en mi cabeza, esto era muy extraño, alguien como Edward... Un... ¿Sadomasoquista? Puaj....

No lo creía, lo hablaría con Alice.

**Hum... Edward, malo! Eso no se hace!**

**Jaja, q tal?**

**Bueno, un mordisco, nos leemos!!**

**P.D.:grax x los reviews!! Y aer si djáis más!! Jjjjjjjjjj...**


	15. Vampiros

**Siento tardar, toy de aki pa llá!!**

**Un beso y disfrutaaar!!**

Capítulo 13: Vampiros.

Alice POV

Mi hermano es imbécil, eso ya está claro.

-_¡Edward Cullen!_-Qué patético es gritarle a un aparato.

-_Ya..._-Su voz sonaba pastosa desde el móvil.

-_Ven a casa inmediatamente, como Carlisle se entere de esto..._

Colgué, ya había visto todo antes de que ocurriera, pero el muy inútil de mi hermano había apagado el móvil. Así que mis advertencias se habían quedado en simples murmullos que sacaban de quicio al pobre Jasper, pero qué se le iba a hacer, Jasper tenía que aguantarme, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, con nuestras manías y dones.

Vale... Edward llegaría en cinco escasos minutos, tiempo suficiente para ensayar mi guión de hermana mayor resabida y repelente que te repite muchas veces las cosas y a la que generalmente no se le presta la atención que merece a no ser que una de sus fantásticas visiones la haga crecer en el estatus familiar... La historia de mi vida, bueno, no, la historia de mi existencia.

-_Vale, querida duendecillo, tus pensamientos son órdenes para mí._-Dijo Edward en cuanto entró en casa.

-_Pues que te quede muy..._

-_Claro._

-_Eso, la pobre Bella no va a pagar por tu incompetente..._

-_Autocontrol._

-_¡Déjame acabar las frases maldito telépata de teletienda!_

-_Si, Alice._

-_Y eso, que se que amas a..._

-_Bella, por eso no la maté._-Termino y se fue ofendido y desesperado, era lógico, después de su actuación dramática con su futura novia.

"_Ju, ju... ¿Has oído eso Edward?"_

Volvió corriendo, casi sin elegancia, pero con su cara aún con una perpetua mueca de sufrimiento.

-_Alice, no se que voy a hacer, tú la ves como mi... Novia. Pero, ahora no se que le voy a decir, yo... yo sé que la amo, la quiero con todo mi ser, pero no sé como decírselo. ¡No sé ni qué explicación le voy a dar!_

Era comprensible su actitud, se le veía tan consumido...

¡Y cómo no, una no tiene el corazón de piedra! (Bueno, metafóricamente hablando, claro.)

Así que... Decidí ayudarle.

-_Edward, sé lo que tú necesitas..._

Bueno, le iba a mentir, pero como ya llevaba muchos años viviendo con Edward, sabía engañarle, y como pensaba ir de compras (como siempre) concluí que cambiarle un poco la imagen le iba a ayudar, o... No.

-_Ed, nos vamos de compras, conozco a las chicas de ahora, que una ropa chula y un peinado casual, pueden derretir a la más dura de las mujeres. Bueno, a Rosalie quizá no..._

-_Tú, enana, que te he oído._-Rosalie, típico, siempre a la escucha, ¡Cómo yo!

-_Bueno, Eddie, entonces, después de que te vista como a un... Como a una persona elegante, le dices... Todo._

-_¿¡Qué!? Tú te has vuelto loca..._

-_No, Edward, lo tiene que saber. Si no se lo dices tú, lo haré yo._

-_Alice, buf, me lo pensaré._

Sí, se lo pensaría, y...

-_¡Sí! Gracias Ed._

"_Ja, viva yo, ¡La gran médium Alice!"_

Lo hice para que me oyese, me gustaba provocarle.

-_Sí, enana, puede que te vaya a decir que sí, pero no te lo tengas tan creído._-Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-_Bueno, Eddie, esto es lo que haremos..._

Bella POV

_**Ring-ring**_

Uff...

-_¿Diga?_-Contesté con voz pastosa, me acababa de despertar.

-Bella...-Era Alice.

-_Oh, Alice, tienes que saberlo..._-Dije con énfasis.

-_Sí, sé lo que hizo mi hermano, y tiene una buena explicación.-Su voz sonaba cansada, igual también se acababa de levantar._

-_Eso espero..._

-_Pero si quieres oír la explicación, tienes que oírla de él._

-_¡Ni hablar!_-¿Se había vuelto loca?

-_Sí, Bella._

-_¿Y cómo sé que no volverá a pasar lo mismo?_

-_Bueno, ¿Te sirve que lo sepa yo?_-Loca de remate.

-_¿Y cómo lo vas a saber tú?_

-_Bueno... Porque soy diferente a la demás gente..._-Bella, como te luces al escoger tus amistades.

-_Si... Lo has visto en la bola de cristal... ¿No es así?_

-_Si lo quieres ver así... Bella. Sé que no va a pasar, fíate de mí, Edward te contará el porqué de que lo sepa, y el porqué de que pasó lo que pasó._-No sabía por qué, pero me fié de ella, había algo que me impulsaba a hacerlo.

-_Buf_-Resoplé-_Está bien Alice, pero en un sitio con mucha gente, no quiero volver a correr riesgos, ¿Ok?_

-_Ja, ja, vale, Bella, pues... Te paso a Edward._

-_¡N-No!_

-_Hola, Bella._-Que voz más apesadumbrada tenía.

-_Hola, Edward..._-Contesté algo molesta.

-_Hoy, a las cinco, te iré a buscar, te invito a dar una vuelta, así hablaremos de todo._

Colgó. Sin esperar mi respuesta.

Edward POV

Vale, ahora me tendría que inventar una buena explicación, creo que estará satisfecha...

¿Quizá... Canibalismo?

Bella POV

Vale, ahora se inventará una buena explicación y creerá que estaré satisfecha...

¿Quizá... Canibalismo?

Alice POV

Ja, ja, ja...

¡Sólo la bella y maravillosa Alice Cullen sabe lo que pasará!

-_Mierda, ¿Cómo descubriría Bella eso?_-Dijo Edward al leerme la mente.

-_Subestimas a la humana, hermanito._-Contesté con chulería.

"Vaya, esta Bella es realmente inteligente..."

_-¡Y qué lo digas!-_Exclamó Edward maravillado.

Así que, Bella iba a descubrir nuestro secreto ella misma... Eso era realmente genial.

Bella POV

Si no quería oír una absurda explicación del chico-mordedor tendría que encontrar yo la respuesta a su naturaleza caníbal, entonces me puse manos a la obra.

Un poco de música siempre calma y relaja la mente.

¡Vale! Pero no "éste" tipo de música...

What if I wanted to break?

Laugh it all off in your face

What would you do?

What if I fell to the floor?

Couldn't take all this anymore

What would you do, do, do?

Kill

Break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight?

Beg for the rest of my life

What would you do?

You say you wanted more

What are you waiting for

I'm not running from you

Kill

Break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you

Look in my eyes

You're killing me, killing me

All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else

But nothing seemed to change

I know now, this is who I really am inside

Falling from myself

Falling for a chance

I know now, this is who I really am

Kill

Break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you, you, you

Look in my eyes

You're killing me, killing me

All I wanted was you

Come, break me down

Break me down

Break me down

What if I wanted to break...?

What if I…

What if I…

What if I…

What if I…

Bury me, bury me.

¿Mátame, entiérrame?

No gracias, prefiero música más animada...

Volví aparatosamente con mis muletas hacia el estéreo y puse un CD de mezclas, Can take it, Flightless Bird, American Mouth... Vale, puede pasar. (**n.a.: La que está entera es de 30 Seconds To Mars, The Kill. La de Can take it de The All-American Rejects, y la última deberíais saberlo si visteis Crepúsculo, es de Iron and Wine, las tres están geniales. XD )**

Una hora más tarde, ya más tranquila decidí mirar el reloj... Las doce y media... No solía dormir hasta tan tarde, sería el estrés que me dejaba agotada, sí, eso, echémosle la culpa al estrés...

Lo que no sé es si fue culpa del estrés, pero llegué a una fuerte teoría, con ayuda del Google... Leyendas Quileutes... Fríos, o sea, vampiros...

-_Vampiros de la A a la Z... ¿Stregoni Benefici?_

Me cité sin más con Edward en el sendero de al lado de mi casa.

Edward POV

"**Ring-rrrrr...."**

_-¿Diga?_-Contesté ya sabiendo quien era.

-_En treinta minutos en el sendero de al lado de mi casa._-Respondió una voz asustada, que intentaba parecer segura, al otro lado.

-_Que sean diez.-_Dije tajante.

En diez minutos me encontré con una recelosa Bella...

-_Edward, sé lo que eres._

Aún sin poder leerle la mente ni poseer el don de Jasper de dominar las emociones, sabía que estaba muy asustada.

-_Eres un... ¿Vampiro?_-Dijo temerosa.

-_Ante todo, ten en cuenta que no te voy a hacer ningún daño..._

**Hum... xD**

**Ese Edward!!**

**Un mordisco, nos leemos!**


	16. La verdad

**Tengo una mala noticia, gracias a "cierta persona" mi inspiración ha bajado demasiado... Después de este cap... No tengo más!!**

**Necesito vuestras ideas... Porfavor!!**

**Os dejo esta joyita d antes de mi... enamoramiento...**

Capítulo 14: La verdad.

No sabía si creérmelo del todo, él ya me había hecho daño una vez, ¿Por qué ésta vez iba a ser diferente?

-_Basta de actuar, Cullen, ¿Eres el único vampiro de tu familia?, ¿O todos son sanguijuelas asesinas como tú?_

Estaba siendo hostil, y eso no iba nada conmigo, pero no era capaz de actuar con auténtica justicia.

-_Todos lo somos._-Me pareció imposible ver a una persona tan avergonzada, por lo que atribuí ese estado a una característica de los vampiros.

-_Claro... Era de suponer..._

Suspiré, me encontraba extraña, en parte quería decirle a Edward que se alejase de mi vida, pero sabía que no iba a ser capaz, y eso era por mi ferviente deseo hacia él.

Intenté volver a suspirar, pero no fui capaz, me faltaba el aire...

-_Oh, ay, Edward, no... __No me matarás, ¿No?_-Pregunté intentando recobrar la compostura.

-_Nuestra dieta es algo... Diferente, a la de los demás vampiros._-Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-_Oh, ¿Coméis sólo chicas en la adolescencia?, ¡En la edad del pavo!_-Dije en una arrebato de locura-_¡Os coméis pavos! ¿Entonces por qué no os vais a vivir a Turquía? _**(a.n.:Turquía y pavo en inglés son Turkey los dos. Lo siento, chiste fácil :P)**

Edward me miró atónito y sorprendido, otro que aún no estaba acostumbrado a mis brotes sicóticos.

-_Olvídalo, lo siento..._ -Dije notando como la sangre se me agolpaba en las mejillas.

-_Bella, esas locuras espontáneas tuyas son uno de los factores que te hacen tan irresistible para mí_-Me dijo exponiendo sus dientes, blancos y afilados.

Pasé miedo de verdad, pensé que me iba a comer allí mismo. Él lo noto, se acercó a mí con cautela, me tomó la mano y me la besó.

-_Al decirte que nuestra dieta era diferente, quería decir que no bebemos sangre humana, si no de animales._-Razonó conmigo.

Levantó sus preciosos ojos dorados de mi mano y me miró como sólo un hombre enamorado podría hacerlo...

"Eres mío, por más que tengo y que tendré... Y cuanto más te miro, decido que me puedo enamorar de ti, no, decido que ya estoy enamorada."

-_Edward, dime que más hacéis los vampiros._-"Aparte de deslumbrarme, claro" pensé.

Me contó todas sus habilidades y características, así como que podía leer los pensamientos, también las habilidades peculiares de Alice y Jasper.

-_¡Mierd....!_-Exclamé cuando me enteré de que Edward podía leer la mente.

-_¿Qué ocurre, Bella?_-Dijo él alarmado.

-_Tú lo sabes muy bien..._ –Susurré mientras un ligero rubor subía a mis mejillas.

-_No, no tengo ni idea..._

-_¡No finjas, sabes perfectamente lo que estoy pensando!_-Grité, descontrolada y ofendida.

-_Bella, ahora iba a por eso, otro de tus desconcertantes encantos es... Que no puedo leerte la mente, eres la única persona que se me ha resistido._-Me explicó pacientemente.

-_¿Soy un bicho raro?_

-_¿Lo ves? Yo oigo voces en mi cabeza y es a ti a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro._** ( n.a.: Sí... A mi también me resulta familiar esta frase... xD )**-Contestó él, divertido.

-_Oh, vamos..._ –Dije yo intentando no parecer nerviosa, o neurótica...

Él pareció notar que yo no estaba del todo tranquila, vamos, ni del todo ni del nada... Por eso su rostro perfecto se ensombreció.

-_Te dejaré para que lo pienses..._-Se despidió mientras se iba.

-_¿Qué es lo que me tengo que pensar?_-Pregunté confusa.

-_Oh, bueno... Sólo si quieres ir hoy a mi casa a presentarte formalmente a mi familia como mi... Novia, Isabella Marie Swan._-Contestó él, haciéndose el interesante.

Otra vez me puse roja como un tomate, hacía nada que me había mordido... Hacía menos que me había confirmado que era un vampiro... Y aún así... Yo le amaba.

-_En ese caso no tengo nada que pensar, la respuesta es sí, Edward Cullen._-Eso era lo más segura de mi misma que había estado en toda mi vida... Y me gustaba, Edward me hacía sentir así y me encantaba.

-_Estupendo... Te recogeré a las cinco en punto._-Me guiñó un ojo.

-_¿Ya te vas?_-Pregunté, tristemente.

-_Bueno, dado que tu padre hoy llegará antes... Será mejor que me vaya._-Vaya, ya era la una... Charlie en verdad hoy llegaría antes.

-_Edward... Yo... Nos vemos._-Nunca había tenido un novio de verdad, no quería decirle que lo quería tan pronto, aunque esa fuera costumbre en los vampiros, cosa que ignoraba.

-_Bella, te quiero._-Me rozó ligeramente los labios y se fue corriendo.

Un momento... Yo no le iba a ocultar eso a Charlie, bueno, que Edward era un vampiro obviamente sí, pero quería decirle que tenía novio...

Me fui a casa a prepararle la comida a Charlie, yo no tenía mucho apetito. Como Edward me iba a recoger en casa, ya habría tiempo para presentaciones. Él parecía muy seguro de mí, y yo sabía que él no era como los demás, aunque ciertamente, yo no era la chica más guapa del instituto, ni de Forks. Estaba claro que él aún no conocía a las demás. Aunque tampoco tenían pinta de interesarle las guarras como Jessica Stanley.

Freí un par de huevos y unas patatas para Charlie, yo temblaba como un flan.

-_¡Ya estoy en casa!_-Exclamó Charlie en cuanto terminé de servir la comida.

-_Oh, hola, papá, siéntate, la comida está servida._

-_Gracias..._-Dijo desconfiando, yo hablaba de una forma muy extraña, lo reconozco.-_¿Tú no comes?_

-_N-no, yo... Anda, come._-Dije intentando contener un gritito de estrés.

-_Vale, ahora te sentarás a mi lado y me contarás que te ocurre, hija._-Dijo Charlie con autoridad. En realidad no se le escapaba una.

-_Uff..._

**¡Riiiing!**

Salvada por la campana, bueno, por el timbre.

Fui a abrir, y me encontré cara a cara con mi ángel.

-_Alice vio que ibas a necesitar ayuda..._-Comenzó mi novio.

-_¡Pues Alice estaba totalmente en lo cierto!_-Exclamé exasperada.

-_Bien, vamos adentro, tu padre ya se está preguntando quien retiene a su hija en la puerta._-Dijo con su famosa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.

-_Si es un vendedor ambulante, dile que ya les he comprado tres aspiradoras y dos parrillas de George Foreman._-Gritó mi padre desde la cocina.

-_Espera, te tendré que presentar a Charlie como..._-Comencé, ignorando por completo el comentario de mi padre.

-_Edward Anthony __Masen__ Cullen._-Dijo formal.

-_¡Y si es un cobrador de impuestos dile que ya pagué ayer la letra de la segunda aspiradora Wörver!_

-_No..._-Expliqué, volviendo a ignorar a Charlie.

-_Sí... Me llamo así._-Razonó Edward.

-_No es eso..._-Suspiré-_Como mi... ¿Novio?_

-_Oh, ah, sí, sí._-Si Edward fuese humano estaría sonrojado, se vería tan mono...

-_Entonces le diré a mi padre que eres Edward Cullen, mi novio, y que tienes... Esto... ¿Años?_

-_Oh, ciento..._-Comenzó Edward, azorado.

-_¡No le voy a decir a Charlie que tienes ciento y pico de años!_-Alcé un poco la voz y Charlie se enteró.

-_¿A quién le qué ciento y pico?_-Exclamó mi padre detrás de mí, Edward estaba pálido.

-_Mi coeficiente intelectual, señor Swan_.-Dijo Edward, más formal de lo que lo había visto nunca.

-_Oh, hola Cullen, eso está bien, un chico muy inteligente, perfecto para mi Bella, ¡cuando tengas más edad, pequeña, no te voy a dejar salir con un hombre!_-Soltó una risotada de esas que te dejan en ridículo.

-_En realidad, jefe Swan, Bella y yo tenemos casi la misma edad, ella diecisiete y yo ya he cumplido los dieciocho._-Siguió mi novio, formalísimo.

-_Entonces, ambos comienzan mañana las clases._-Razonó Charlie.

-_Exacto_-Dije yo.

-_Y... ¿Está aquí por eso el chico Cullen?_-Me susurró por lo bajo, obviamente, Edward lo oyó

-_Se llama_ _Edward. Él está aquí..._

-_Jefe Swan, yo quiero a su hija, y creo que ella siente lo mismo por mí, por eso, s no le importa..._

-_¡Ah, no! Sí, sí que me importa, ¡mi hija no va a casarse a los diecisiete años con un chico que ha conocido hace un par de días!_-Gritó Charlie, furioso.

-_No, papá, lo que Edward intentaba decirte es que si no te importa que seamos... Novios._

-_¿Eh? Oh, me parece... Bien. Pero... Nada de boda, ¿no?_

-_No, papá._-Reí-_Hablando de bodas... La de Leah y Sam es el Sábado de dentro de menos de dos semanas, ¿me acompañarás, Edward?_

-_Sin duda, ¿Dónde es?_

-_En la reserva Quileute, concretamente, en la Push, en la playa segunda, situada en..._-Explicó Charlie, sólo le hizo falta sacar un mapa.

-_Eh... No, justo ese día... Me había olvidado, pero tengo un compromiso._-Anunció Edward, misterioso.

-_Bueno, en ese caso, no importa, Bella, seguro que Jake estará encantado de ser tu acompañante._

-_Estupendo_-Bufé.

-_¿Puedo llevarme a Bella a comer, jefe Swan?_-Preguntó Edward, de vuelta a su inocente tonito formal.

-_Oh, claro, claro._-Gruñó mi padre.

Salimos de la casa rápidamente, Edward me miraba furioso.

-_No sabía que tenías dieciocho años... Ni ciento y pico..._

-_Fui convertido con diecisiete, en 1918, pero si este será mi último año en el instituto, tendré que decir que ya he cumplido dieciocho..._-Habló muy rápido, como si esperase para decirme algo muy importante, o a que yo le preguntase lo siguiente...

-_¿Qué te ha surgido tan rápido que no puedas ir a la boda de Sam y Leah conmigo?_-Me di cuenta.

-_Los Cullen no vamos a la reserva, una vieja historia, deberías hablar con un Black para saberla._

-_Mi amigo Jacob se apellida Black._

-_En ese caso... Has elegido a un mal acompañante._

-_¡Aún no lo he elegido!_-Dije algo molesta-_¿Y qué tiene de malo mi mejor amigo?_

-_Aún encima es tu mejor amigo, vaya._-Comentó.

-_¿Aún encima? Realmente, no sé a lo que te refieres, Edward._-Dije extremadamente confusa.

-_Bueno, está bien, te lo contaré..._

_Los Quileutes descienden de los lobos, enemigos naturales de los vampiros, o fríos, como nos llaman ellos. Por la razón de ser enemigos naturales, y de que nosotros no matábamos personas, nos permitieron vivir en el condado de Forks (Vaya, él sí sabía como definir esta ciudad-pueblo...) pero tenemos una prohibición total de pisar sus tierras, que, por supuesto, respetamos._

-_Ah_-Simplemente dije.

-_¿Qué quieres comer y dónde?_-Cambió de tema Edward, radicalmente.

-_Nada, y a tu casa, si no te parece demasiado pronto._

-_Oh, no, me parece estupendo, llamaré a Alice..._

Se alejó un par de metros para hablar con su hermana, lo vi sonreír en demasiadas ocasiones.

-_Están todos, podemos ir ya, pero iremos a mi manera..._

**Vale, hasta aquí... Cómo lo continúo??**

**Ideas... Ideas!!**


	17. La manera Cullen

**Hallé inspiración!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jaja, gracias Katy Perry!! (Sabes que te adoro)**

**Bueno, espero que os guste**

**Ya tengo el 16 también**

**Por cierto... ayer fue mi santo!!**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece!!**

Capítulo 15: La manera Cullen

Edward me subió a su espalda, yo estaba confusa, ¿pretendía llevarme a caballito hasta su casa? ¿Qué pensaría la gente?

-_Agárrate fuerte, ¿Me oyes?_-Dijo Edward, con su dulce voz protectora.

_-¿Pero qué...?_-No me dio tiempo a más, Edward embistió hacia delante y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por el bosque.

Rápidamente, nos convertimos en un indetectable borrón. Edward esquivaba los árboles con extremada gracilidad y agilidad, era increíble, pero yo estaba algo mareada...

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, aunque eso no disminuía mi extremado mareo.

-_Edward... _–No, no iba a devolver delante de él, eso no iba a suceder de ninguna manera.

Edward paró suavemente y me posó en el suelo, como si yo no pesase nada.

-_Llegamos... ¿Estás bien, Bella?_-Preguntó, preocupado.

Iba a decirle que estaba algo mareada, pero el mundo comenzó a girar demasiado aprisa para mí, así que me caí sentada en el suelo.

-_¡Bella!_-Exclamó Edward.

-_Ugh... Estoy... Mareada, ayúdame a levantarme._-Pedí, con una débil vocecilla, que sin duda él habría oído.

Edward me apoyó en sus hombros y me levantó sin ninguna dificultad.

Me besó dulcemente en la mejilla, y yo entonces sufrí otra clase de mareo.

-_¿Mejor?_-Preguntó mi ángel dulcemente.

-_Nop, pero sé como podría estarlo..._-Dije, picarona.

Me miró con cara de incertidumbre mientras me acercaba a él. Edward pareció captar mis intenciones y posó sus labios en los míos.

Me besó dulcemente, pero yo no me conformaba con un beso de abuela, yo quería uno de verdad, como aquél que me había dado en mi casa cuando me dijo adiós.

Abrí mi boca, él abrió la suya, se apoyó contra un árbol y yo me subí a horcajadas en Edward.

Mis brazos rodeaban su cuello, mis manos se aferraban a su pelo, sus manos me sujetaban el culo, pudorosas.

Mi lengua tocó su fría lengua y nos fundimos en un largo beso, que fue interrumpido por los silbidos de Emmett, los aplausos de Alice y las risitas de Rosalie, sin duda, teníamos público.

-_¡Muy bien, Edward!_-Lo apremiaba Emmett.

Noté como los labios de Edward formaban una sonrisa en los míos, le di un suave pico y me bajé de él.

Hice una reverencia al extraño público que teníamos, ellos sólo rieron. Edward me miraba divertido, sin duda, era feliz, y yo, por descontado, también.

Normalmente, me mostraría avergonzada, y me ruborizaría, pero me sentía a gusto entre los vampiros, mi novio era uno de ellos, y eso era genial.

Había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, no encajaba entre los humanos perfectamente, pero notaba que podría hacerme un hueco entre esta familia, y que pronto pasaría a ser una más, lo sentía.

-_Bella, ven conmigo, te presentaré a Jasper._-Dijo Edward, dulcemente, y con mucha cautela, como si Jasper fuese... Especial.

-_Bien, Jasper, ésta es mi Bella._-Dijo Edward, condescendiente, manteniendo las distancias.

Alice sonrió y tomó de un brazo a Jasper, mientras este tragaba saliva copiosamente.

-_Bella, éste es mi Jasper._-Cantó Alice, con su encantadora voz de soprano.

Yo asentí, con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-_Jasper es nuestro vegetariano más reciente, le cuesta habituarse a la manera Cullen._-Explicó Rosalie, mientras dirigía miradas al resto de los Cullen, especialmente a Edward.

-_Sí, Rosalie, está al tanto de nuestra dieta._-Asintió Edward.

Por detrás de Emmett aparecieron Carlisle y la que supuse que sería Esme.

Esme se acercó a mí sorteando la distancie que nos separaba con un grácil salto.

-_Querida Bella, es un placer conocerte._-Dijo la dulce Esme mientras me abrazaba.

Sin duda, me haría un hueco entre ésta familia.

El abrazo de Esme casi fue cálido, como el de una madre, si no fuera porque estaba tan fría cómo el témpano, pero tan cuidadoso... Como si fuese un bebé, una figura de cristal que se pudiese resquebrajar a la mínima presión.

-_Igualmente, Esme, Alice me ha contado que has sido una madre para ellos._

Esme sonrió a Alice, y si fuese humana, seguro estaría emocionándose.

-_Lo intenta, por lo menos._-Dijo Emmett haciéndose el gracioso.

-_Bueno, pero como soy como vuestra madre, Emmett, estás castigado sin... ¿Rosalie?_-Le pidió ayuda a su compañera, que, sin duda, era la que imponía los más duros castigos.

-_¡Oh, oh, oh, Rosalie!, castígalo sin… ya-sabes-el-qué..._-Dijo Alice emocionada.

Emmett se puso tenso.

-_Oye, que el que ha herido los sentimientos de Esme ha sido él, yo no tengo porqué salir perjudicada._-Se deshizo en amagos Rosalie.

-_Uff..._ –Suspiró el grandote.

-_Ya sé... Sin chocolate... Una semana._-Soltó Rosalie enigmáticamente.

-_¡No! Por favor, cariño, no, sin chocolate no... _–Suplicó Emmett, sin éxito.

-_Vamos, Emmett, sabes que luego se me pringa todo el cuerpo por culpa de que aún tienes las manos manchadas..._-Rosalie se cortó al decir la frase.

-_Me parece que he oído demasiado, chicos._-Dijo Alice tapándose los oídos.

Carlisle miró con gravedad a la pareja que hacían Emmett y Rosalie, Esme miraba al suelo, Edward contenía una carcajada, Jasper mandaba ondas con sus poderes a todos, y yo me mordía el labio, intentando también contener una carcajada, sin éxito.

Me empecé a reír, aún sintiendo las oleadas de seriedad mandadas por Jasper, Edward también se rió, en general todos soltaron una carcajada menos Emmett, que, ofendido, se marchó sin decir nada.

Me invitaron a entrar en la gran mansión Cullen. Cada uno, entonces, fue a hacer sus cosas, menos Edward, que se quedó conmigo.

La casa era inmensa y bellísima, con mucho blanco, que sin duda recordaba a sus pieles blanquecinas. Y... Nada de ataúdes ni copas llenas de sangre.

Observé maravillada todos los cuadros y extraños adornos que pendían de las paredes de la gran mansión.

Edward me contaba pequeños detalles sobre cada uno, yo se lo agradecía de vez en cuando con un dulce beso en la mejilla, y le mandaba sonrisas, que él me respondía gustosamente. Estábamos enamorados.

Llegamos al despacho de Carlisle, donde él nos recibió, y añadió datos interesantes a las explicaciones que Edward me daba acerca de los cuadros allí expuestos.

Los que más me interesaron fueron los de los Vulturis, una antigua familia que era como la realeza de los vampiros, pero eran malignos, por eso, hacía unos años, los Cullen, junto con clanes aliados habían iniciado una rebelión en la que se proclamaron vencedores, por eso habían llegado unos años más tarde de lo previsto a Forks.

-_La guerra contra los Vulturis duró tres años, nuestros bandos no tuvieron grandes bajas, mataron a un clan nómada llamado el clan de James, no lamentamos mucho su pérdida, ya que Victoria, la hembra del clan, había filtrado información a los Vulturis, con ayuda de Laurent y el mismo James. Pero la suerte no estuvo de su parte, ya que nosotros, contábamos con el factor sorpresa, y con armas sin duda más letales que ellos, por eso vencimos._

-_¿Armas?_-Pregunté sorprendida,-_¿A qué te refieres?_

-_Oh, a vampiros aliados con grandes dones, por ejemplo, Alice con sus visiones se adelantaba a gran parte de sus movimientos, Jasper calmaba las ansias de lucha de nuestros enemigos, y, gracias a Zafrina, del clan de las Amazonas, que cegó a Alec y a Jane antes de que atacaran, lo tuvimos algo más fácil. _

_Tanya, Kate, Irina y Carmen fueron reclutando vampiros para nuestro ejército, junto con Rosalie. Eleazar, el compañero de Carmen también fue con ellas para ver los dones de los vampiros reclutados, y así asignarles misiones especiales de acuerdo con sus dones._

_Sin duda, necesitábamos un escudo, pero no había vampiros con ese don, por lo que tuvimos que usar a Zafrina. Kate desarrolló sus poderes junto al que ahora es su compañero, un ex nómada llamado Garret._

No fue fácil, pero estamos contentos de haberlo logrado.

Edward terminó con un gran suspiro de suficiencia.

-_Me encanta cuando hablas de gente que no conozco... _**(n.a.: Frase robada de mi mejor amiga, gracias Pau!! XD)**-Contesté con una risita.

Edward me lanzó una sonrisa torcida, mientras me miraba con deseo.

-_Ejem.._.-Carraspeó Carlisle.-_Los conocerás, Bella, son estupendos, nos han ayudado mucho, aparte._

-_Oh, ya lo creo, os ayudaron a darles su merecido a la realeza vampira maligna... Y... ¿Quienes son los que... "mandan" ahora?_

Edward y Carlisle se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-_Nosotros._

**Porfavor, decirme que nadie se lo esperaba!!**

**xD**

**Un mordisco, nos leemos!!**


	18. Realeza

**Bien, el cambio/súpercambio que tomó la historia en el anterior cap se me ocurrió sobre la marcha!! xD**

**Y seguimos con la historia de reyes... xD wow, no esperaba q tuviese tan buen resultado este giro de la historia!!**

**Gracias x los reviews!! Son mi medicina!!**

**ChicamonaNsweetygirl... Gracias, sois únicas!! Esta noche me pongo a trabajar en vuestras ideas!! OsQ!!**

**Niki... Fuente de inspiración... Gracias, aunq no lo sepas!! tQm!!**

Capítulo 16: Realeza

Edward POV

_Italia. Hace un mes..._

_El viento azotaba mis marmóreas mejillas, estaba harto de tanta guerra. Me alcé sobre un montículo de escombros, observé nuestros nuevos dominios._

_Los Cullen, los nuevos Vulturis... No, los mejorados Vulturis. Sin duda, habría nuevas normas en el mundo vampírico, otras serían eliminadas. _

_Para empezar, nosotros no viviríamos en Volterra, nos íbamos a mudar a un pueblo llamado Forks, en la península del Olympic._

_Nosotros no mataríamos humanos, al menos, no voluntariamente._

_No tendremos un ejército, nadie necesita rebelarse contra nosotros._

_No gobernaríamos Forks, como los Vulturis hicieron con Volterra, sólo viviríamos, trabajaríamos y estudiaríamos allí hasta que nuestra farsa nos obligase a tomar otro camino._

_Y mil normas absurdas que serían abolidas de un momento a otro._

_Vi que muchos de nuestros aliados me observaban con respeto, a mí._

_Me tenían ya como un gobernador, yo había sido uno de los líderes en esta encarnizada lucha._

_Una tímida mano se posó sobre mi hombro, sabía que ella pretendía ser mi reina._

_Yo no necesitaba una reina._

_-Tanya- La saludé con la cabeza levemente inclinada._

_-Edward-Respondió a mi saludo, con un intento de voz sensual. Sus ojos dorados refulgían con un toque misterioso cargado de esperanza._

_Esperé a que dijera lo que tenía que decir. Ella no se conformaba con disfrutar de mi compañía, siempre tenía ganas de una embarazosa conversación._

_-Sabes que ya eres de la realeza. Junto a... tus hermanos.-Me comentó Tanya._

_No sabía si entre eso se incluían a ellas, el clan de Denali._

_-Bueno, Jasper tiene a Alice, Emmett a Rosalie, Carlisle a Esme..._

_Ya sabía a dónde quería llegar._

_-Y yo a nadie, lo sé.-Suspiré, cargado de frustración. Ya no sabía como decirle a aquella mujer que lo nuestro sería solo amistad, y nada más._

_-Ahí te equivocas, Edward, sabes que yo estaré siempre para ti._

_-Tanya..._

_-Edward, ¿por qué no conmigo?-Preguntó, ya perdiendo las esperanzas._

_-Intento encontrar a mi alma gemela._

_-Quizás sea yo, pero estás tan obstinado en el amor a primera vista...-Casi sollozó._

_-Oh, vamos, Tanya... No te pongas así, tu encontrarás a alguien que de verdad te merezca.-Dije apartando uno de sus bellos bucles de su rostro._

_Forks. En la actualidad..._

Recuerdo haber pensado que Tanya era hermosa, bueno, a su manera, Tanya es hermosa. Ese día pensé en besarla, pero ahora estaría profundamente arrepentido de haberlo hecho, mi primer beso había sido con mi alma gemela, que por fin había hallado.

Bella me sacó de mi ensimismamiento...

-_O sea... que sois reyes._

Carlisle le sonrió.

-_No, querida Bella, entre los vampiros no hay reyes, esto no es Narnia, no somos los hermanos Pevensie._-Le explicó Carlisle, provocando una bella sonrisa de Bella.

-_Desde luego, sois más extraordinarios que los Pevensie._-Pensó Bella, en voz alta, lo que le provocó un leve sonrojo que casi me vuelve loco.

-_Yo te lo explicaré, Bella._-Le dije con voz grave.

-_Bien, adelante pues._-Me dio paso Carlisle mientras él se sentaba en su escritorio a buscar cosas en, supuse, e-Bay.

-_Vale, no molestemos más a tu padre, Edward, vayamos al salón._

La cogí en brazos y la llevé sin esperar a más al sofá color crema en el que estaba Emmett jugando a la consola.

-_Fuera, Emmett, Bella y yo necesitamos el sofá._

-_Oh, Edward, es cierto que en tu habitación no hay cama... Pero déjame sólo hasta el malo final, las cochinadas pueden esperar, ¿No? Si ese es el problema, Rosalie y yo os dejamos la cama, sólo por hoy, ¿Eh?_

Soltó de sopetón el muy bestia.

Bella, aún en mis brazos, le mandó un golpe en la nuca, que él ni notó, así que me tocó el turno a mí...

-_Oh, así que cuando Rosalie no te ve le coges los tangas y te los pruebas, ¿No? Y haces lo mismo con los sujetadores... Y cuando ella ve que sus vestidos están más ancho de lo normal la hundes diciéndole que no sabes cómo, pero se está volviendo un esqueleto..._-Fui largando sus pensamientos a tropel...

Emmett le dio suavemente al pause en el mando y se levantó lentamente del sofá. Estaba totalmente desencajado.

Obviamente, Rosalie me había oído, así como todos los demás.

-_Oh, Emmett Cullen... __¡Te has metido en un buen lío!_-Le amenazó Rosalie.

Bella POV

Observé la caldeada batalla entre Rosalie y Emmett desde los brazos de Edward, estaba realmente cómoda allí.

Emmett se lo merecía, Edward y yo no íbamos a hacer... Cochinadas...

Yo reía bajito, y Edward, huyendo de la venganza de Emmett, me llevó directamente a su habitación.

-_Edward... Si no tienes cama... ¿Dónde duermes?_-Pregunté intrigada.

-_No, Bella, no necesito dormir._

-_Vaya... ¿Y qué haces por las noches?_

Edward me miró divertido.

-_Antes... Nada de sumo interés, cazar, leer... Pero ahora... Si te parece, puedo ir a visitarte alguna noche..._-Dijo con su sonrisa sexy, mi sonrisa.

-_¡Puedes venir todas las noches!_-Exclamé, ansiosa.

Edward me besó los labios de forma pícara y tierna mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

Se separó de mí.

-_Et... voilà!_-Dijo en francés.

-_Oh, la la, __ç'est__magnifique__!_-Le contesté.

-_Me alegro de que te guste, Isabella._

Me encantó como dijo mi nombre... Susurrante, sexy, bajando la voz...

Me bajé de su regazo y observé todos los rincones de su habitación. Era preciosa, clara e iluminada.

Había muchísimos CD's y un reproductor de última generación.

Me gustó el sofá, de _chaiselongue_,con espacio suficiente para tumbarse relajadamente, como él hizo, y me señaló un sitio a su lado.

Me senté, dispuesta a escuchar su historia. Pero él hizo algo inesperado, me colocó sobre él y me empezó a besar en los labios.

Yo abrí mi boca para dejar paso a su fría lengua.

Sus manos se colocaron en mis muslos y yo me comencé a mecer suavemente, él me impulsaba despacio con sus manos.

Le desabroché un botón de la camisa casi sin que se diera cuenta.

Me paró y sonrió contra mis labios.

-_Podría hacerte mucho daño si seguimos por ahí, Bella. Recuerda que tu sangre canta para mí._

Suspiré con resignación, en realidad, no llevaba ni cinco horas con él, pero ya quería hacerlo con Edward.

-_Está bien... Te contaré la historia._-Me sentó en su regazo mientras se echaba contra el respaldo del sofá.

Me narró la batalla, desde el punto de vista de todos, justo como lo habían vivido en su mente todos.

La parte más divertida fue la de Emmett. Edward me contó que él se creyó el Rambo del campo de batalla.

Cada vez que Emmett daba un puñetazo, hacía el sonido de una metralleta con la boca.

Edward reía al contármelo, aunque para todos había algo común, había sido muy duro.

-_Bueno, ¿y cuáles son los deberes de la "realeza"?_-Pregunté interesada, pero con un toque cómico.

-_Bueno... Tenemos que ocuparnos de que todo esté en orden, y de hacer cumplir la norma básica... No podemos, bajo ningún concepto, contarles qué somos a los humanos._

-_¿Y si no?_

-_Muerte para el humano, castigo para el vampiro infractor._

Ahogué un grito... Yo iba a morir.

-_Ey, ey, ey... __Tú lo has descubierto… Aparte, la realeza puede permitirse esos lujos, cariño._-Me besó una mano, con gentileza.

-_¿Y han muerto humanos por eso?_

-_Bueno, sí, pero no a nuestras manos, otros han sido listos y los han transformado a su antojo, porque intuían que podrían poseer dones interesantes para su aquelarre, o como ofrenda a los mismos Vulturis._

-_Eso es interesante..._

-_Bella, ni lo pienses._

**Me sorprendo hasta yo... Ésta Bella...**

**Un mordisco, nos leemos!!**


	19. Nota 2

Siento muchísimo llevar tanto tiempo sin colgar, llevo intentando colgar esta nota unos días, pero por alguna extraña razón que se escapa a mi conocimiento, al Fanfiction no le daba la gana de ir...

**Lo siento, colgaré lo antes posible, estoy dando unos retoques al cap 17 de ¿Y si...? y terminando dos capítulos de Diamonds...**

**Un beso, y gracias.**

**Lo siento -.-"**


	20. ¡Quiero ser vampira!

**No sé cómo describir cómo me siento en estos momentos...  
Tengo ganas de salir corriendo y gritar, gritar alto para ver si alguien acude a mi llamada de socorro. Sé que ese alguien es quién ocupa mi corazón en estos momentos...  
No importa la distancia, me oirá, porque yo también ocupo su corazón.  
No intentará dañarme, nunca me ha hecho daño, sólo me consolará, me abrazará y me besará...  
Lo mismo que yo haría.  
Porque sé que nos queremos, aunque no nos hayamos dado cuenta.  
Y nuestro próximo encuentro, será el que culmine con esta agonía...  
Porque como yo te amo, nunca te va a amar nadie, porque como yo te quiero, nadie te va a querer...**

**¡Porque ha sido justo a tiempo!  
¡Me has salvado de cometer el mayor error de mi vida!  
Yo pensé que ya era tarde...  
Que no estaba enamorada...  
Pero no puedo tener un estado para definirme...  
¡Te busco a ti!  
¡Estoy enamorada de ti!**

**Este texto es mío... -.-"**

**Espero que no os importe esta introducción!**

**Es lo que siento en estos momentos!**

**Disfrutar del capi!!**

**Crepúsculo es de Stephanie Meyer...**

Capítulo 17: ¡Quiero ser vampira!

No entendía porqué Edward no quería transformarme, su mundo era fantástico, ellos eran los jefazos, por así decirlo, y yo sabría que podía poseer un gran don.

Mi habilidad para ocultar mis pensamientos sin duda era un futuro don vampírico, muy aprovechable. Pero el cabezota de mi novio no imaginaba un mundo en el que yo fuera vampira...

Resignarse o morir... o transformarse.

-_Yo te he visto transformada en casi todas las ojeadas que he echado a tu futuro..._

Noté que Alice me hablaba a mis espaldas. Me volví, con una pícara sonrisa, que Edward, que estaba a mi lado, no detectó.

-_No, Alice, no pienso transformarla, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?_-Dijo Edward, que al parecer, le parecían increíbles las cosas que estábamos diciendo.

_-No, yo aún no quiero transformarme, aún hay experiencias humanas que deseo sentir..._-"¿Eso lo acabo de decir yo?"

Sí, eso había salido de mi boca... Y Emmett lo oyó, para algo le servía el oído súper desarrollado.

-_Uy, uy, uy.... Edward, Bella se te insinúa, ¿Eh, Edwardito?_- Emmett apareció de la nada detrás de Edward.

-_Oh, Emmett, se te vuelve a ver..._-Dijo Alice tapándose los ojos inocentemente.

-_Agh, sabes que te odio, ¿no?_-Dijo Emmett mientras volvía corriendo al dormitorio que compartía con Rosalie.

Solté una risita, pero enseguida volví a estar seria, Edward me miraba, serio.

-_Bella, podría hacerte mucho daño..._

-_¿Quién ha dicho que tuviese que hacerlo contigo?_-Gritó Emmett desde su cuarto.

Se me subió toda la sangre a la cara, de golpe.

Edward se puso más pálido, si cabe.

-_Yo... Sabes que siempre querría contigo..._ –Yo, admirando mi valentía, ¿Pero cómo podría yo haber soltado eso?

Edward no respiraba, yo estaba segura de que quería tomarme allí mismo, como fuese, pero algo se lo impedía.

Era cierto, podía hacerme mucho daño, o no, o podía controlarse, pero ese día no lo sabría. De todas maneras... aún llevábamos unas horas saliendo... ¿Por qué pensaba en tener sexo con Edward si sólo llevábamos unas horas...?

-_Bella, vayamos a dar una vuelta..._ –Me propuso Edward, sonriendo.

Yo asentí contenta de su propuesta, corrí a su lado cual perrillo faldero... Qué estupidez... Pero estaba feliz, así es el amor.

-_Debe de ser genial, tener todas tus cualidades... Correr a toda velocidad, tener unos súper sentidos..._-Yo le hablaba a Edward mientras andábamos cogidos de la mano por el bosquecillo alrededor de la mansión Cullen, él me miraba sonriente.

De pronto, el corazón se me aceleró, Edward se inclinaba para besarme.

-_O tener el don de la oportunidad, ¡como yo!_-Apareció Emmett por detrás dándome un susto de muerte.

Edward también pareció sobresaltado... Ponía todos sus instintos en el beso, por eso no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Emmett.

-_Eres insoportable..._ –Comenzó Edward a reñirle.

-_Ya, sí, lo que tú digas, yo lo que quería era hablar con tu novia..._-Puso énfasis en las palabras quería y novia.

Edward me miró y yo negué rápidamente, con miedo.

-_Da igual, ¡me la llevo!_-Gritó, eufórico.

Emmett me cogió de un brazo y me dio un tirón, saltó y siguió corriendo, rápidamente, mientras iba dando saltitos y diciendo "lalala" como si fuese Heidi...

Yo iba ondulándome al viendo cual trapo tendido en un día con viento... Yo y mis metáforas...

Parecíamos sacados de dibujos manga...

-_¡Emmett para!_-Grité yo... Aunque más bien sonó como si dijese ¡Ememeemeememetttttt papaapaappaappaararararara!

Entre sus saltitos y la velocidad apenas sí podía respirar. Notaba como la boca se me entreabría y dejaba escapar un leve rastro de babas que se perdía en el horizonte.

-_¡Lalalalalalalaaalals bababbabababababas!_-Grité de nuevo, pero Emmett no me hacía caso, y Edward se había quedado parado en el sitio desencajado.

Por fin, Emmett paró, y Edward comenzó a correr hacia nosotros.

-_¡Si te acercas más vuelvo a ponerme la ropa interior de Rosalie y a aparecer "sin querer" en tu habitación!_-Dijo Emmett sólo alzando un poco la voz, puesto que aunque Edward estaba lejos, lo oiría perfectamente.

Edward paró en seco. Hice un mohín, me limpié las babas disimuladamente y me encaré a mi secuestrador pervertido.

-_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Emmett?_-Le pregunté, enfadada.

-_Sé que puedes conseguirlo, es mi mayor deseo, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa..._ –Me dijo con cara de cordero degollado.

Edward se acercaba sigilosamente, pero Emmett lo miraba y Edward cerraba los ojos fuerte y se alejaba otra vez.

-_¡No le hagas daño a Edward!_-Le imploré.

-_Eso no le duele, sólo le recuerdo mis momentos íntimos con Rosalie, y de vez en cuando, cuelo una imagen mía en bikini..._-Sonrió, inocentemente.

Me escurrí hacia el suelo, derrotada. Le daría lo que quería...

-_Está bien, Emmett, dime lo que taaaaanto anhelas..._ –Le dije, cansada.

-_Te lo diré con una adivinanza..._

"_Choco me llaman de nombre, late mi corazón..."_

Lo decía tan apasionadamente que me dio pena cortarlo.

-_¿¡Quieres chocolate!?_-Grité.

Edward se empezó a carcajear.

-_Mierda, Bella... ¡Ahora ya lo saben todos!_-Emmett estaba avergonzado.

-_Oh, lo siento, Emmett... No será para tanto, todos deben de tener algún anhelo humano..._-Le dije para consolarlo.

-_Ya... Pero bueno, ahora que todos lo saben... ¡Puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que quiero chocolate!_-Gritó el escandaloso Emmett.

Emmett se divertía cual gato con ovillo...

-_Bueno, supongo que yo también puedo gritar..._-Dije, con una sonrisa maliciosa...- _¡Quiero ser vampira!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Siento mucho la tardanza... _-.-**

**El internet ya no m va, y tngo q ir al ciber! :o**

**:(**

**Dejando mis problemas aparte...**

**El final d sta historia se acerca... y me gustaría mucho seguirla hasta qn sabe, pero no puedo, tengo muchos problemas... u.u**

**Bueno, disfrutar!!**

**Crepúsculo es d S.M.**

**Capítulo 18: Emmett es mongolo...**

Edward POV

Emmett, se había llevado a Bella para que yo no oyese lo que le pedía... O lo que es lo mismo, para que yo no me enterase... Para que YO no me enterase... Emmett es mongolo.

Cogió a Bella por el brazo y salió corriendo... Yo no podía acercarme a él porque evocaba imágenes demasiado fuertes para mí.

Pero no era capaz de resistirme a las súplicas de Bella, aunque estaba tan mona abaneándose al viento... Y se le caía un hilillo de baba... Qué linda...

Sí, muy linda, hasta que empezó a gritar que quería ser vampira...

Se me desencajó la mandíbula, no me esperaba tal verdulería, pero bueno, así era Bella, rara, sí, pero tan mona...

-_Eh... Cariño..._-Empecé a decirle.

-_¿Siiiiií?_-Me cortó, batiendo las pestañas sugerentemente.

-_Eh, uh... Nada, que..._ –Estaba anonadado.

Emmett reía entre dientes. Bella seguía eclipsándome y yo... Yo estaba eclipsado totalmente.

-_Bella, deja de hacer eso..._ –La reprendí cariñosamente.

Me echó la lengua a modo de respuesta y se fue bailoteando y cantando que Emmett era mongolo, cosa conocida por todos...

-_¡Dame una E, dame una M, dame otra M, dame una E, dame una T, dame una T!... ¡Emmett!... ¡MONGOLO!_- Emmett se cabreaba cada vez más...

Lanzó un rugido feroz y se abalanzó sobre un árbol cercano.

Bella, que estaba demasiado cerca, contempló a Emmett con una mueca de terror.

Yo salté hacia Emmett, podía descontrolarse y dañar a mi Bella.

Rugí triunfalmente cundo trepé a su espalda.

Rodamos ambos por el suelo, Bella abrió la boca horrorizada.

-_Emmett, ¡no le hagas daño a Edward!_-Oí gritar a Alice a lo lejos.

-_¡Pobre Edward!_-Dijeron Esme y Carlisle.

¡Pero bueno! Yo soy fuerte, tanto como mis hermanos... ¿Qué les hacía pensar que Emmett podía vencerme?

"*IMAGEN CENSURADA (EN LA MENTE DE EDWARD)*"

-_¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_-Mi grito de terror fue incontrolable.

Era lo peor que Emmett se había imaginado... Lo peor con diferencia... Porque esperaba que sólo fuese su imaginación, y que mi decente hermana Rosalie no hubiese... ¡AGH!

Me revolqué por el suelo para sacar eso de mi cabeza, Emmett se había pasado, maldito mongolo...

-_And the winner is... __Emmett Cullen! (¡Viva, viva EmmettMagno!)_ –Gritó imitando al público de unas gradas romanas...

-_De Magno nada... ¡Mongolo!_-Dijo Bella mientras venía a consolarme.

-_¡Ah! Ya lo entiendo... ¡Uaaaaaaaauaaaaaaauaaaaaaaa!_-Emmett empezó a gritar descontroladamente.

-_Emmett, ¿Por qué gritas?_ –Le preguntó Carlisle extrañado.

-_¡Mongolo es la palabra secreta de hoy!_-Dijo Emmett, triunfal.

-_Eh... Sí... ¿Qué quieres de premio?_-Se le insinuó Rosalie.

-_Hum... Cariño, tú ya sabes lo que quiero..._ –Ronroneó Emmett.

**Bella POV**

Rosalie se acercó a él y le puso las manos en el pecho, Emmett se acercó a su oído... Lo demás fue muy rápido y extraño.

Emmett susurró algo al oído de Rosalie, Rosalie puso cara de enfado, se echó hacia atrás y le dio un bofetón brutal a Emmett.

Emmett se echó las manos a la zona abofeteada y miró a los presentes con cara de incertidumbre.

Edward se revolcó otra vez por el suelo, por culpa de los pensamientos lascivos de Rosalie de hacía un momento, y por lo que le acababa de decir Emmett a ésta.

-_¡Le-le-le acaba de-de de pedir choco-choco-late! ¡Jajajajajajaaaaa!_- Mi novio no aguantaba la risa, y me contagió a mi, y mi peculiar risa se pasó a los demás Cullen que estaban en el bosquecillo.

Entre risas, Esme fue a buscarle una tableta de chocolate a su pretendido hijo.

Emmett se puso feliz otra vez, y Rosalie lo miró con cariño, lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Edward se incorporó y me abrazo por los hombros mientras veía la feliz estampa.

-_Edward, lo siento, pero tu hermano Emmett está muy mal de la cabeza..._-Le dije, con pesar.

-_Humpf, cómo si no lo supiéramos..._-Me dijo él entre risas.

Le sonreí y me giré mi cara para darle un beso en la cara, pero él prefirió besarme en los labios...

Fue un beso muy dulce y romántico, nos amábamos más que a nada, y eso que llevábamos pocas horas juntos, pero yo ya sabía que él era mi destino...

**Qué taaal? está poco trabajado, lo sé... Espero d veras q os haya gustado...**

**Para los usuarios de fotolog... raque_blue_girl**

Un mordiscoo!


	22. Todo sigue su curso

**Y sí, señoras y señores, éste es el final. Gracias por seguir ésta historia, y disfrutar de éste último capítulo, obra de vuestra amiga Rachel ^^**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo es obra de Stephanie Meyer. **

**Capítulo 19: Todo sigue su curso.**

Y la noche llegó, después de más risas y bromitas pesadas de Emmett.

-_Te llevaré a casa._-Me dijo Edward, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Asentí con un bostezo. No quería separarme ya de Edward, pero mañana comenzaría el curso otra vez, y tenía que descansar algo.

Volvimos en coche, dos veces viajando a la manera Cullen ya era demasiado para mí en un solo día...

-_¿Quieres pasar un rato?_-Le pregunté a mi novio, temiéndome ya la respuesta.

-_Es tarde, Bella..._-Me reprochó, pero al ver mi cara de decepción me guiñó un ojo.-_Te espero en tu cuarto._

Se me iluminaron los ojos y le di un rápido pero feroz beso en los labios.

Edward subió al coche y condujo rápido hasta perderse en la lejanía. Sabía que cuando subiese a "dormir" el estaría allí.

-_¡Ya estoy en casa!_-Grité al abrir la puerta.

-_Tarde... Es muy tarde, hija._-Me reprochó Charlie.

-_Es que... He cenado con la familia de Edward, han sido muy amables._-Le respondí, deprisa.

-_No me cabe duda, el doctor Cullen es muy buena persona, confío en que le haya inculcado esos valores a sus hijos._-Dijo Charlie pensativo.

-_Desde luego, papá._-Dije más aprisa todavía, casi farfullando.

-_Se te ve cansada, duerme ya, mañana es el primer día del nuevo curso._-Me apremió.

Le dirigí una sonrisa y con un rápido buenas noches me encerré en mi cuarto.

Obviamente, Edward aún no había llegado, o sabría que tenía que ducharme y estaba esperando.

Cogí un albornoz, ya decidiría en mi habitación que iba a ponerme para dormir.

Me relajé más de lo debido en la ducha, pero me vino bien, me relajó, pero me dejó con la guardia muy baja para lo que vino a continuación.

Entré en mi habitación ya desabrochándome el albornoz, para vestirme, pero Edward ya estaba ahí.

-_¡Oh!_-Exclamé al ver a Edward tragando saliva convulsionadamente mientras me veía de arriba abajo.

Permití que me observara durante más tiempo, me gustaba esa sensación, sentirme deseada por él.

Se acercó a mí, leí el deseo en sus ojos y dejé caer el albornoz, dejándome totalmente desnuda, desnuda para él.

Me rozó suavemente los hombros, su frío contacto me erizó todo el vello del cuerpo.

Me atrajo contra sí con suavidad, no dejaba de observarme. Deslizó sus heladas y marmóreas manos por mi espalda hasta que se asentaron en mis caderas, que se iban acercando peligrosamente hacia las suyas.

Dejé que un suspiro de placer subiese por mi garganta, me tapó despacio la boca con un beso, su boca rodó de mis labios a mi cuello, mis ojos se pusieron en blanco.

Mis manos estaban tensas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, pero parecieron despertar a un impulso y se asieron a la camisa de Edward, desabotonándola.

Cuando terminé, contemplé el pecho de mi ángel, limpio, blanco inmaculado, fuerte, y bello, muy bello.

Acto seguido de que su camisa tocase el suelo, y mientras su boca se perdía en mi cuello, yo desabrochaba su pantalón.

Cuando Edward se quedó en calzoncillos y mis manos se empezaron a introducir en el elástico de éstos, Edward pareció despertar de su ensoñación.

-¡Mierda!-Siseó, y rápidamente, se agachó y me puso el albornoz por los hombros, y aprovechando que estaba agachado, se subió los pantalones y cogió la camisa.

Edward se estaba abrochando el último botón de la camisa cuando una lágrima comenzaba a rodar por mi mejilla.

-_Tú... ¿Por qué has parado?_-Dije enjugándome los ojos.

-_Porque, esto tiene que ser algo especial, es una de las experiencias humanas más importantes que tienes que vivir. Tienes que decidir con quien será, y tienes que estar preparada. Luego, te podría hacer mucho daño, no estoy seguro de poder controlarme, y la última razón... Tu padre está empezando a subir las escaleras._-Esto último lo dijo mientras me lanzaba un camisón y salía por la ventana.

Me lo puse rápidamente y me metí en la cama, tapándome hasta la nariz, estaba muy colorada, notaba la sangre agolpada en mis mejillas.

**Toc-toc**

-_Pasa, papá_-Dije en voz baja, para que se notase que estaba cansada.

Se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en el borde, como solía hacer cuando era pequeña.

-_Cariño, ¿te conviene salir con Edward Cullen?_-Dijo mi padre, que parecía afectado.

-_Papá, Edward es perfecto para mí._-Le dije, tajante.

Se levantó, no sin antes darme un apretón afectivo en la mano.

-_Lo que a ti te parezca bien, para mí es suficiente, sólo espero que no te haga daño._-Dijo mandándome un guiño.

-_Buenas noches, papá_-Dije con una risita.

-_Buenas noches, cariño._

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, yo dejé escapar un resoplido.

-_Parece que ya se va a acosar._-Dijo Edward, colándose otra vez en mi habitación.

-_¿Quién te ha dado permiso para volver a entrar?_-Le dije, obviamente en broma.

Me miró y asintió, luego se dio la vuelta y justo cuando iba a saltar por la ventana...

-_¡Para! ¿Qué haces?_-Le susurré, sabía que él lo oiría perfectamente, a pesar de que apenas fue un siseo.

-_No me has dado permiso para volver..._-Me dijo, en voz baja.

-_Era broma, so tonto..._-Le dije haciéndole un hueco en la cama para que se tumbase a mi lado.

Se tumbó, me cogió la mano, le dio un suave apretón y me la besó.

-_Mañana será un gran día, y después de ese, vendrán más, siempre y cuando me quieras a tu lado._-Me susurró, mientras me quedaba dormida.

-_Siempre te querré a mi lado._-Dije, medio en sueños, pero con total convicción.

Noté como Edward soltaba una suave risa.

Sí, nada podría separarnos.

**Estad atentos, porque subiré nuevos caps de Diamonds In The Sky. Y subiré también nuevos fics, que ya estoy preparando.**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, en especial a mi gran amiga Alke, y a Chicamona & Sweetygirl Gracias chicas! Os Quiero! (LL)**

**Rach!**


End file.
